Kronicals of Rebecca Swansin
by TwilightRova
Summary: IT IS BACK BYE REQUEST! Rebecca Swansin is Bella Swan's cousin from Forks. Bella's been raped and is now emo and Rebecca's turn is here. Rebecca taeks over Bella's body and can she do everything right that he cousing screwed up before? I don't know you should read why would I tell you here? skip to Arc II if you don't like bad grammar it gets better there I pomise
1. I - rebecka swansin - REMASTERED

The Kronicals of Rebecca Swansin! REMASTRED!

AN: This is the remastered version of my previous opening which I had to remove because it was getting too much negative criticism. You can find the old version on my DeviantArt BUT THIS ISNT ADVERTISING SO DON'T GO THERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!

Hello! My name is Rebecca Swansin and I have butt-length Raven hair with golden streaks laden throughout it. My cousin's name is Bella Swan and I came here to Forks (where I live) in order to live with her and her her. My friends called me moon in the original versino but they don't do that here because i realized that the moon isn't very pretty so there. Anyways I am a seventeen year old straite A student at Fucks high school in Washingtons. I only came to forks to get away from my abusive family who would lock myself outside in thunderstorms which is why i don't mind the rain here in forks so much unlike Bella **that slut**. Bella's a bitch who thinks she's way prettier than she really is and totally used this guy called Edward for nothing but sex and she wears her hair in screwed up german ponytales and people think she looks ugly with them.

Now that you know about my we can talk about my day. I get up from my bed when I wake up and then I get dressed so that ugly perverts like Billy Blake can't see my breasts. I looked outside and thought that there was going to be a thunderstorm soon so I went without makeup and then just got into my usual school cloths because that's our uniform. It's sorta like a catholic girl uniform except we get to use pink and don't look like 90-year old peaches. Then I made a poptart for breakfast which I did by using it on the microwave because bella broke our fucking toaster when she tried to electrocute the dog last month, that fucking** bitch**.

Anyways I had got to the bathroom when Bella wouldn't get out because she was so busy taking a dump that I didn't have any goddamn time to take my own.

"BELLA GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM I NEED TO USE IT" I screamed.

"NO YOU BITCH FUCK YOU" she screamed right back at me.

"Seriously? Don't cross me. I'll get Chardley on your ass" i told her while snapping my fingers like a sassy girl.

"So what!? I hate him anyways!" she screamed again and again and at that point I gave up andleft the hose for school. I was fuerius so I was done with her drama and shit. I kicked her fucking ugly truck on the way out because i'm an enviurmentalist and she took the muffler off that thing so FUCK IT.

As I walked to school I saw the mega fucking hawt guy Jacub across the street. Jacub and I were friends when I first got into Fucks and he goes to school at an indian restarant. Jacub wavved and I waved back to him. I was weery because ever since he became a werewolf he became a furry and wile I dont driscicate against that shit it doedn't mean that I'm not creeped out. So I didn't cross the street. I wouldve driven my poursch but it got stolen so dammit.

It was soooo Early when I got to school. I saw Edowerd this guy who I have this mega fucking crush on just stitting on his audi shitless. He didnt have abes but his skin sparkled in the sunlite because of this scret... Edward is a Vampire! He sparkles and shit and drink blood and the other cullins are vamps too but I keep their secret as does Bella. Edward wasn't the only one there Rossey and Bennett were being preppy and doing homework in the car and Jaspor and Alicia were playing hopskitch and shit. Their parents are Clarlisle and Esme (WHO IS A MEGA FUCKING BITCH!)

They waved at me. I waved back. Then I squealed inside because they payed attingtion to me!


	2. I - biolology class - REMASTERED

The Kronicals of Rebecca Swansin! REMASTRED CHAPTER 2!

AN: This is the remastered version of my previous chapter 2 which I had to remove because it was getting too much negative criticism. You can find the old version on my DeviantArt BUT THIS ISNT ADVERTISING SO DON'T GO THERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!

Chapter 2: Biolology Class

The sun was heavily beating down on my beautiful eyes and I quickly took out my mirror to check myself. I had a lot of sweat on my heart-shaped chin and my wide forehead that didn't have a widow's peak had picked up a lot of sweat. I had pale skin just like Edowerd and and my lips let me kiss people sexily and beautifully. But not slutilly I don't do that shit.

Anyways I quickly hopped over to where edowerd and capser were. I started to speak to them.

"hey Edowerd" I sed

"hey Rebecca" he sed

"hor are you doing today edowerd!?" I asked inquisitively but not angrily. There is a difference you shits!

"it's a good thing we are inside is all I shay speak" Edowerd!

"why is that!?" I was fearing a terrible surprise! Something could be bad, that's what scared Edowerd!?

"because it is sooooooooooooooo sunny today sweetie" he say. I bluoshed! Edowerd had never ex[resied any sort of love towards another person before! But why!? "resurrect you love today girl" he say.

"prithee to love you if I dare relive" I say declaring love as I walked away from the two boys. Actually I am sure that caspor is a transsexual the sick fucker. [AN: Trans sheeple are just lying if u are a girl who wants to be a boy its only becuz u think u are speshial] Because he is always doing feminine stuff with Alicia like shopping and trying out clothes and because he is doing some women suck dicks. Like what the actual fuc who does that.

Then I had to go to my biololgy class where our teacher was Mister Chocolove who is a doctor of biology at the college of Forks. Biololgy is my favorite class. That is because it gives me hope. Hope for experiements and hope for understating.

Also Edowerd! He was there in the class the same one I was in! He sat all alone so I went over to him and he smiled at **me**. He must love me back then! Then he sexually massaged my lower tigh when we wer ein class it was so fucing hot you wouldn't fucing believe it.

"oh yeah edowerd you are so sexy" I sed to him.

"I think I love you to let us exchange fluids later" he dropped the bomb. But!

Then bella came and then sat to the left of us. But not at our fucing table we wuldnt let that happen wtf reader u don't think I have fucking standards!? Bella the stupid fucking hobag was so stupid. She fucing tripped while in her chair and because of that I laughed my ass of and edowerd did too. Bella screamed at us because she is tormenting.

"shut the fucking up you fucing bitches! I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU!" she screemed crying and giving us the finger [AN: the middle one!] because sittign back down. Then Alicia went over to bella and patted her on the back.

"There there" Alicia massaged Bella. This is a lesbian action. "It's all going to be okay homie".

"I'm just so fucking sad and depressed and angry I hate life" bella said. What a Debbie downer. If I am boring then I ask someone to make me glad it is not a harsh concept. "Mr Chocolove make Rebecca shut the fuck up" bella whinied like a mare in heat.

"what the fuck did she do to yall" Cohcolove asked! He had was anger wielded!

"Rebecca was being a shit!" cryied bella!

"What a fatass" I whisperd to edowerd. He looked at me all dreamily and I blushed again and giggled. He was so into me! I would have to tell me friend Tanishashanqua about this later!

"Okay so today we are doing a surprise! Wild mothafuckers gonna see who da fuck is human today!" annunciated Chocolove! "everybody take a blood test today and then submit the samples to me and then fuck the get out" just as Mister Chocolove finished Alicia ran the fuck out of the classroom with her gun.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE BITCH" she fucked and ran! Alicia says that we are from black-society, that we didn't serve the devil if we didn't dance. She had wisdom. But why gun when you can just not gun!?

"I'm so fucing alone" bella cried because nobody fucking likes that whoring slut. I looked over to edowerd dreamily again to get his attention but he had a very very worried look all over his face it was sort of disturbing. But would our love power us through this struggle!?


	3. I - Edowerd vs Chocolove - REMASTERED

The Kronicals of Rebecca Swansin! REMASTRED CHAPTER 3!

AN: This is the remastered version of my previous chapter 3 which I had to remove because it was getting too much negative criticism. You can find the old version on my DeviantArt BUT THIS ISNT ADVERTISING SO DON'T GO THERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!

Chapter 3: Edowerd's escape

I looked up at Edowerd and had a grim look on his face. I silently prayed to my god (Judah) and hoped that edowerd could exempt from the human test. After seeing his beautiful red eyes of warning, I understood his meaning. He was thinking, I don't want to take my test. (That means that he wanted me to take the test for him you dumb shits.)

I also bombed a glance at him and then sexily took the needle from his hands!

"NOT!" he try!

"I INSIST!" I bellow! I stick it into me, baring through the pain by thinking of bella and how much I hate that bitch. How many painful thoughts I went though- SHE RUINED MY LIFE! Edowerd started to get off on the smell of blood but his friendship and maybe love for me kept him from biting me and slurping and sucking my neck, from giving me a good blood sucking and biting.

"owww" the entire class went as they took blood samples!

"oh yeah" Edowrod screamed thinking of all of the blood! "PRIZEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Edowerd you FUCKER" I screamed! No wait that doesn't sound as nice.

"Edowerd you IDIOT," I cried! He was being such a goddamn bitch! I was taking this test for him and yet he kept whining like a bitchy itchy bitch.

"Fuck you Rebecca you don't understand my pain!" he screeched at me and then got up and punched bella in the fucking face and then ran out of the classroom! She got back up becuse damn that broad can take a hit.

"Stop motherfucker!" scream Mr. Chocolove who summoned a spirit lance to do battle with! "From out from the cells of life there came the water rush of DNA! This DNA made the heavens! There was a time when ardency prevailed and I work to resolve it!" He tried to slice Edowerd in half but Edowerd was so fast!

"What is ardency in relation to science you mad fool!?" Edowerd hissed!

"it is only after the permit of DNA that we can mold the earth! I FIGHT FOR THAT PERMIT!" CHOCOLOVE UNLEASH FINAL ATTACK! NOOO! I WAS SO SCRAYD I WAS ALMOST CRYING FOR EEDOWERD! But oh wait that's right he's a vampire. He's fine nevermind!

"tee hee" I giggled. I knew I had to be the hero and spot this from becoming an atrocity the likes of which forks has never seen! It was best to the side with this than against it so I got up, punched bella in the face (slut) and then threw a rock at the fire alarm! Then it went off springly water all over us high schoolers like dad when we washed the car.

"OMFG" went the entire class. Cohoclove got the fuck out of the situashing and ran from the room and then the entire class ran too because FIRE!

After that I decided to go to lunch where I would meat up with the rest of the Collins for lunch. So den I got to lunch and the lunch lady gave me a fuckin Styrofoam [AN: polyphenylene] tray so I smacked that bitch for being an anti environmentalist terrorist! That will teach here! Then I got an apple to save trees but not their babies and went to go eat lunch with the Collins because I'm with the cool kids now. Except Edowerd who is missing.

"where is edowerd!?" I said.

And so "hi not moon" they said.

"where is edowerd!?" I said.

"Rebecca I don't thin kthat anyone knows where Edowerd after he ran away from biolology" answered Clemment. "The mood isn't good went losing" Bennett had to answer questions and then had answers.

"you affect me, don't you" You and I looked over to where bella was sitting and saw that she was sitting alone in her study. "I don't understand my love but this isn't over."

"I saw you and away. Behind and through the front. I want you to repay the debit." His words eckoed symfonically. That was because all of bellas friends were fucking murdered last fall by a vampire named Angela the Vampric empress [AN: GO READ THE PREQUAL EXSEPT NOT THIS ISNT ADVERTISIGN!] who was once one of bella's fiends. I laughed so hard when I found out about it. Bella only live dbecause of chans. But back to the point we all didn't know where Edowerd was! Where the he could be!? HE COULD BE ANYWHERE!?


	4. I - The Drug Dealer - REMASTERED

AN: This is the remastered version of my previous chapter 4 which I had to remove because it was getting too much negative criticism. You can find the old version on my DeviantArt BUT THIS ISNT ADVERTISING SO DON'T GO THERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!

Chapter 4: THE DRUG DEELER!

After lunch I went to my next class because I had to see if Edowerd would be there. His disappearance from lunch affected me greately. I had engrish class where I would have 2 go and study engrish! It was not my favorite class because it did not give me hope. We were reading V 4 Venessa. Its all about a masked person who goes around killing people who are in a contemplation camp. The people who are in the camp are either homo or black like Mr. Cohoclove [AN: but not TO black] or anti-govermental fucks or illegal Mexicans! I really don't like illegal Mexicans being all the way up north in fourks because they are illegal and shouldn't be coming here. Anyways V is this sociopath who edoweird identifies with because edowerd has also killed people in the paste.

Then edowerd came to class! He sat down next to me and then he looked at me!

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier" apologized that fucker edowerd. Thank god he did he was so wrong to do that. He was being such a fucking bitch It's a good thing that he apologized! Otherwise he would've had something bad coming to him like a lawsuit.

"That's okay I was missing you anyways. your not a fucker anymore" I replied, swaying my beautiful hair back and forth. He was entranced I could tell because his eyes did that thing where they get all slitted and hungry looking.

"Okay well let's promise to never fight again!" said edowerd and then I instantly knew that moment of that day of that month in the instant that edowrad would love me forever- IT HAD TO BE LOVE!

"Oh Edowerd" I cooped, "I know I am only fetid meat to you but you affect me in ways I could not imagine you studly bronco" and then we made out sexily in front of everybody in class

Then bella that fat slut walked in. everything about her is slutty even her goddamn fucking bellybutton is a cow for boys to hump. Whore. I gave her the finger for being such a fucking moodbreaker and she couldn't even cry because she had ran out of tears. SERVES HER RIGHT FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ME!

"Heartfire" Edowerd said pointing to what was missing in the room! Then I notised something! Alice wasn't there with us! I had to ask Jasmine (lick transsexual fucker) where she was!

"Hey tranny where is your gf" I asked very carefully

"She is doing a drug deal so that she can pay for college!" tranny jasper [AN: you fuockers called him jasmine even though he is just a confused man but whatever I'll play along with you hobags] said viciously!

"what the fuck bitch get off me, get off my case, what, YOU WANNA GO!?" I said defensively! I was like a motha bear protecting my cubs and shit! "what is she some sort of drugee!?" this was an act to establish dominance in the eyes of peers to let them kniow I don't take shit from no one [AN: Rebecac is kind of a role model she stands up for herself!]

"No! No! She just sells the dope to fuckers who want to buy that kind of shit" jasmine jasper say and then cried! Serves him right I thought! Edowerd smiled at me so that means I was right all along.

Suddenly Alicia [AN: Alice changed her name illegally to Alicia to be tougher, and she identifies with this version of herself more because she is a hardened criminal now] walked into the classroom and sat down next to me and Edowerd! I noticed that she had a GUN on her and I was soooo scared for a second there! Then I realized that she probably just used the gun to protect herself in the drug deals and for killing motherfuckers who try to betray her. I wondered if she had ever had to shoot somebody with it! I would be scared if she had!

"Hey Alicia!?" I asked!

"Yeah Rebecca?" she REPLIED!

"Have you ever had to shoot somebody with that gun you have there?"

"Yes I have, many times" Alicia reported

"Why!? ARE YOU GOING TO SHOOT ME WITH IT!?" I pleaded worriedly!

"No no of course not you silly dunce" SCREAMED ALICIA, WAVING THE FUCKING GUN AROUND! Hasper got up from his chair and then he grabbed the gun from Alicia's hand!

"NO ALICIA, STOP, YOU CANT GO DOWN THIS PATH IN LIFE!" Caper pleaded! I pushed Edowerd and I under the desk from our chairs and tried to escape! Alicai stated to shoot the gun at the windows and the students she was fucking insane in the membrane! Mike Newton got hit with a bullet and then he fell from his chair dying! Alicias also shot Bella who was trying to run like a fat cow! She fell to the ground crying over mike's dead limpid body. BELLA FELL INTO DARK.

"We must stop this discourse!" I protested to edowerd! We had to be heroes so we WOULD BE!

"Okay I have a plan! Listen!" Edowerd said!...


	5. I - rezolushin 2 da gun

laest timne on da kronicals of rebecka swansen:

"alicia no stp u cant go down dis path in lyfe" caper pleeded. i pushd edowerid and i undor da desk frum hour chares and tryd 2 escaepe. alicai stated 2 shoot da gun at da windowz an studentz. mike newtun got hittd wit a bullett an den he fell frum his chare dieng. alicias aslo shot bella hu wuz crying ova mikes dead boddy. bella fell 2.

now 4 da resolushin:

edoweird jumpped ovar 2 were alicia wuz and smaked da bitch. den da teachor wakled in and he wuz so confewzed az 2 wat wuz goign on. alicia sow dat mr. cleerwater hade walked into da clasrum and alicia shot edowerd an den aymed da gunn at mr clearwatre.

"no alicia dunt go down dis pathe it will onlee cawze u moer sorroe and payne" i screemed. "if u shoot mr cleerwatre naow den u will b stukc in a cycol of reveeng!!!!!!!!" i also screemed. i wuz bery very very concerednd abut da sitatshin. den alicia, da gurl wit da very brouwn haire toook her gunn and pointted it at da dieing bella an her dieing friend who had a lot of blud on da grund.

"illl fukcing kill u all u god dam mothre fuckorz!!!!!!!!!" scraemd alicis hu den shoted bella forteene timez in da neck. Edowird den jumpd behinde alica and slit her wristz wit his fingornaelz. alicia wuz in payne an dropepd da gun an den edawurd stabed alicia in da spiine wit a pensill 1 2 3 4 5 6 tiems untli alicia drupped 2 da grund lipm. (butt it wuld b ok becuz alicia iz a vampiore and she wuld heel). den edowerd gaev da gun 2 mr cleerwater who tahnked him "thakn u" he thakned.

den i went 2 go an c if bella or myk were alyve. i rally hopped dat da biotch bella wuld b ded an dat myke wuz ded 2 sinz i h8 da 2 fockerz. den da pearamediks came and tuk bella 2 da hospitel but myke wuz ded he had bene shooted waaaaay 2 meny tims. i wish dat bella had ded 2 but it wuz ok. so den i went ovar an saw dat cassie wuz also shot wich wuz sad 2 me becuz cassy iz a olde fiend fo minee. den da polise were dere an den dey handcofed alicia an tuk her 2 prizun 4 brining a gun 2 scool an den sellin drugs 2 otha studeent an den shooting da otha studentz.

i weant 2 da batherum 2 du my maykup becuz i hade cryed becuz bella didnt dye. my yerlllowe and blaeck mascare-a had bene all moysturized

"WWHAT DA FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK R U DONI U FOCKIN MOHTAFUCKORES!?!" screemed sum1. me an edowird ran out of da stall naeked an den we saw angella da vapmiore.

"oh no" i sed...


	6. I - escaep

CHATPER 6: DA ESCAEP

AN: i goit a message dat sed dat edowerd wuz not takling in an olde acsent enuf so i got my fiend 2 rite da diloge 4 me anshe did it in my stile. THNAKS ___!!! SOOOOO MCUHH!!!!!

all of a sudeen angela wuz dere. angela wuz a vapmior hu had killeded erik an casy an naow she wuz here 2 kill me dammit. i wuz luckee dat i wuz alown in da bathrum othawize sum1 elze culd b cot up betwene us 2. da bathroome wuz all dark and wuz onlee 19 bye 19 fete in total so dere wuznt a lot of room 2 b arund in. i decidede 2 go bak into da stall dat i ran out of becuz i didnt want da vampier angel 2 biet me. i stated 2 cri teers of pepsy down my eyez becyz i wuz so scraed!!!!! why culdnt dis shit happen 2 pepul liek bella!?!?! bella wuznt liekd bye eny1 in my scool so why didnt angela cum 2 kill her!?

"dammit" I sed. "i dunt even no how 2 escap. i fuckig h8 all of u bitchz." I said disgutedly, tinking of bella da mega supa hore mc slutz fayce. den angela stated 2 cum toiwards me an i felt very scarred.

"no no no no no no no" i sheeked worredlee az angels futstepz were heerng by me frum da insid of da stal. "dunt kell me kill bella shez a horing slut an nobuddy lieks her plz kill her NO NOT ME U FUCKOR" i pleated. da steps were cawnstentlee getin cloesr so i went unda da stall 2 anathor stall. den angelaz fete wer follloweing me.

"EDOWERD WERE DA FUOCK AREWE U U BITCH" I SCRAEMD AT DA TOPE OF MYU VIOCE!! siuddenly i herd a BANG BANG BAGN goin on owtsyde da stal so i went owtsyde 2 investighat. owtside dere was no moer angela and den i felted happi becuz EDOWEIRD WAS DERE!!

"EDOWERE YAY IM SO HAPPY 2 C U" I scraemed. edoword jsut smirced an den edowerd came. i huged him an den huged him and litly kissed him. mayb he hade wardedd angel offf frum me. i wuz so happy dat he had ben dere 2 protect me unliek when he wuz not dere 2 protect bella. u c bella iz suhc a biotch noew butt she wuznt alweyz 1 b4.

* * *

when i 1st moved here 2 fourks bella and i wer bested fiends! bella wuz wit jacob, and he wuz a wearwolv. den 1 day bella wuz kidnaped bi jacubz fiend sath hu rapead bella. evor sins den shez bene notihng butt a mayjor bi-0tch and i cunt stand 2 b neer her. so den she died her hair bleack an stated 2 b an emo (dat stands 4 "emo"shina; pepul). 1 day when i saw her she wuz whering a black drezz wit metching pompadeur around it and a black letter peants, and black hi heal botts. noew she alwaz whers black lipstick nd bleck eyshadw jsut liek da horing slut dat se iz. but enywayz i wuz happy dat edoweird wuz dere 2 protekt me.

* * *

"rebekka ist doth afowl" [AN: c is dat olde engrish 4 edowerd u fuckin trolls stop flaeming da storee or i will maek it sebenteen sentree engliosh ok!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!] edowerd asked in hiz usul sicksteenthe senturee tone. hiz tone wuz so fuckin hawt an it maed my nippoles hard.

"sure i am tanks 4 rescewing me" i huged edowird as i sed dis becuz i wus slowlee failing 4 him. den i baecked away becuz i sudenly remeebered dat my nippoles were supa haerd an dats niot gud 4 a boy hu ur not mareyd 2 to fell. [AN: premartitell sex is not alrigt u trollz dunt tell me dat i hav no moralz cuz i am a foirm belivor in jsesus christ hu roise 4 hour sins an den died 4 dem so no sexe b4 maridge k?]

"mi-ladee rebecka thou must not getteth intoeth soo muhceth trubleth so ofteneth" sed edowadr in a vearee careign tune. den hoilding hasnds we wetn 2 hour neckst class: histree clazz. az we left da batherum we went owt neer da archezz of hour scool. da archezz wear basedd on 2nd senturee rowmen arkitecshure. we went 2 hour next class in da shade cinse it wuz reigning 2 mouch and da sun wuz owt making a reignbow. Edowurd and i came owt into da reign and den danced in da sun baskeing it all in.

"Doth water danceth lieketh it waseth commandethed to danceth" sung edoweird "yes, thine waotr, danceth waterrth danceth!" screamed edoweird. we danecd in da grass an den fell down neckt 2 each otha. den i roled on tope of him.

"hay edoweird wanna sex" i asked

"no my-lady thou wouldsnt sexeth witheth ueth unlesseth thou dost firsteth marrieth thou an deneth thou wuldsnt noteth haveth 2eth beth singulareth vapmireth." segueded edoward.

"ok den" i sed sadly. i wish dat edowerd wuld sex me but hew uz an olde boi an olde boiz dunt do it b4 maridge.

* * *

**_AN: DATS I FRUM NOAW ON I DUNT WANT FUCKING TROLLING U ASSHOLEZ_**


	7. I - forestt enemiez

CAHPTOR 7: DA ENEMIZ

* * *

edowerd an i den got to hour historee clazz. mr. chocoluv aslo tawt dis clazz so i wuz gunna reely enjoi it. edowierd an me sate down to da right of jacub blake and his brotha samiel blake. da blake family wuz a veryy big famly dat wuz maed up entiorlee fo wherwoulvz. we sate 2 da right of dem.

"hi dere moon. how r u doin today" samiel aksed me. samiel was a rally big guy hu nevar whor a shirt 2 scool, alwayz displyaing his abes. if onlee edawird had abed 2. enywayz he wuyz a very tal man. I ushulee rally h8 furiez but i culd maek an ekseptshin dis tyme. samiel had a dark peech feca fo a emo boi wit str8 blaeck hare wit purpul streekz in it. he hade so much lipstiock dat i saw it dripp down hiz faece beyoutifully. and he wuz werign briught yelo lipstuick. he hda a supa hawt jawlein going on. he wuz aslo a foury tho an i dunt hang out wit dat shit so it wuz a big proible m. sameil liokd so fukcin sexay in his dezinor petns but not short cuz remeebr he dusnt were shoirtz 2 socol. hes abes were sooooooo judah danm fcuking sex tho. if it wuznt in publki an edoweird wuznt hear i wuld hav statred 2 mastorbeet fuoriusly. but i cant do dat cuz im a gurl so wtf u tinking reador.

den mr. chocoluv stated his leckchur.

"...rusha wil den leev de war. 1 factr is dat becuz of da losez pepul r demorelizd. pepul cant c wat dey wil gain frum dis. starvashin and laeck of materiol necsitees endd up pezentrizig pepul. de idividule rushin soljur culd fight vere wel in rusha, but de tope rankigg enerals and pole-itikole leedorship oltimitle wuz fail.

dis puts de blam on nikolaz da 2 the zaarr of rusha, nd his wief alexsdra. (shees natzee by biorh, and wehn tinsg dunt go wel they assume she's a spy). dey go throo a whorebull weeknes in der fahmilee. da sun of nikolaz is a hepophiliac. datz sum1 hu wantz 2 do i with a hipo kidz.." mr chocoluvs leckchur went on but al i wated 2 do wuz waetch samiel shaft his musuols 4 me.

enywayz den class wuz ovar but edoweird had 2 go 2 gim but i didnt so i decideded 2 taek a walk in da wouds behidn da scool. back in da back of da wuds i decidedd 2 wakl were i fiorst met jakub an hiz paeck of furrieds. i fund a cleering an den i went 2 it. inside dere i got loenlee fast. sudenlee all fo da leevs fell frum da treez. den three vampiors ended up cuming owt of no were.

da first vampoir was a realy tall 1. she had a blacjk lethor shirt dat hade huuuuuuuuuuuuge cleevige and her teene littol jeen scirt wuz so smal dat u culd see her vajayjay. she had lotz fo emo maekup on an she aslo hade complotely browen teth. 2 da rioght of her wuz a rally tall man hu had a leethor bikor jaket on an had leethor blac jeenz. he had a evol gotee an a lotz fo blak hare. den dere wuz also a gai 2 da rioght of him.

i luked at dem all angrilee.

"WHA TDA FIUCK R U FUICKORZ LOOKING AT U MOTHAFUCKIERS!?!?!?!" i asdek.

"biotch plez wull fuck u up" sed da guy on da righjt.

"no u wont, [AN: c how iz dat 4 punchuashin] brign it on!!!!!!" i screamd. i fuond a rock on da grund and pikced it up an den throo it at da guy on da rioght. it hit him. i wuz happy. he ded at den. i new becuz his blud wuz liek a fownten, spewwing, all ovar da place.

"u fokerz do u all wanna dead 2" i aksed dem. dey didnt want 2 dye. i pikked up anothor rock and treatend dem. "u all wanna dye 2!?!?!?!?!" i scraemed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" dey sccreamed as dey ran.

i new i had 2 get bak 2 edoweird an tell him wat hapeened. i ran az fast az i culd, huryeing.

AN: FRUM NOE ON IM GUNNA POST ALL STUPID INBOX MESSAGEAS IN DA STOREE AT DA BOTTOM U JERKZZZZZZZ TAKE DAT!!!!!!!

[potsed by krazeekook]

Im not saying you don't have rights to the internet, im saying that you should use correct English, grammar and real words...  
Trolling is something you put up on purpose (a REAL bad story- no grammar, spelling etc. - like yours)just to get bad reviews and flames.  
Im not saying a few mistakes is wrong- check my stories i have quite a few- but yours is just unreadable.  
do us all a favour and take it down...

u foukor sotp flaming my storee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


	8. I - lockor rum

AN: finaly i goit 1 positiv reviow tank u!!!!!1 nywayz reviow da store plz!!

* * *

i wuz runnnin at me ful potenshil. my purpul raven hare wit gowld streekz wuz flowign in da wend as i rann. i jumpped ovar 91 rocks on my waey bak. den i saw my scol. den i weant down da mudslyde near da scool and wuz mudy. den i went 2 go and fend edowurd.

i ran down da halwayz 2 soshal studyz class [AN: DIS IZ DIFFORENT FRUM HISTUREE U FOUKERZ] and on da way i saw bella hu had goten owt of da hospitel. bella wuz brayden her newlee died hare. her hare wuz noew blaund wit rossey red hiliets an she wuz braden it in a getto gurl fashin. she wuz talkin 2 tanishashanqua mr. chocoluvs dawter.

"yo homie" tanishashankwa sed 2 me az i ran paste her.

"hi dere tanishashunqau" i reetourted. "do u no were pwedowerd iz???????" i aksed.

"no u mothafuoker i dunt wat u tink all blaeck pepul no were wite pepul r at u fuikcin raysist" she sed hapilee. i aslo grined hartily an den cuntinewed.

"so were iz he"

"try da lockor rum rebecka" she sed as she tuk a poptard outa her lockor. i den rased down da hallz an den came 2 da boiz lockor rum. i gapsed az i reelizd dat i was not a man. den i saw samiel goin in 2 da lockor rum so i went into it behind him. i snuk frum behind him and den jupmed outa da way onlee 4 his towell 2 driop.

"O

M

F

G"

I frewaked owt! i saw samiels thingy and it wuz all flopign arund an shit so i qikly kiked dat shit outa my feace an den puched sameul in da nutz 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 u8 9 timez. he fel ovar frum da shok of da atak. den edoweird came alogn wit a croud of men all of dem nakd.

"" i scramed "U FOUKIN PEADOFILEZ STIOP TYING 2 RAEP ME" i scremed.

"sorrrrryyyyy" dey al scramed tring 2 escaep justiss. I qikclee begin 2 cry in ordur 2 get edoweirdz atenshin. den edowerd came frum da croud an den we huged. so den i wuz with edoweird an we happilee huged eech otha agin.

"edoiwrd i hav sumting 2 tell u" i sed/

"wats doesth thoust wanteth" erdowerd askied.

"edoweird sum weerd vapmirez atakd me" i ansord. "i kiled 1 of dem but da otha 2 got away" i began 2 cry becuz it wuz suhc a tramatic memoree 4 me. den i relized dat i had 2 be braev in frunt fo edowird so i smaked my innorself an todl her 2 stiop benig suhc a whinee bi0tch and 2 get ovar it. so den i cuntitud 2 hug edowuird.

"ist doth alrtighteth rebeceth?" edowerd pleed

"i gess but edowird wat i sed its a bgi deel" i begin 2 cry agen. edowurd huged me colse but den i fely sumting stranj. i notised dat EDOWIRD HAD DIS FUOCKINHG HUEG 13 INHC BOWNER wile hugin me. i qicklee piushd him of off me an den cut him wit my anti raep nife. i wuz so eckstreme becuz i dunt taek dat shit frum no1 not even ny boifiend.

"AH!! AH!! AH!! AH!! AH!! AH!! AH!!" edowird scramed as al of da boyz in da lokorum stated 2 run. relizin wat i had dun i ran frum da locor rum 2 find tanisjashanqa an get sum advioce frum her.

* * *

_Go on then and show how immature you are._

-Krazykook

NO U FUOKCIN BIOTCH U SOTP FLAMING DA STOREE U HERE 


	9. I - soshal studys clas

i ran douwn da hallz 2 find tanishashanqua agin. maybe she wuld hav an ide-uh az 2 wat i shuld do noew dat i wuz bein hunetd by pedofilez. i qickly chugged da anti-raep nife behidn me an kept giong down da hallz. tanishashanways lockor wuz numba 88. i qicklee ran down da hal nevor lokign bak behind me. my purpul raven hare wit gowld streekz wuznt flowign in da wend as i rann but i loked hawt in my secksy owtfit enywayz. as i ran i lost a blaek combat but dat i had but i kept going enywayz becuz i hade a misshin 2 do.

i finaly reeched tanishashanqwua an den apoached her.

"tanishashanqwua help me" i scearmed at her as i crashhed in 2 her lockor and noked ovar bella hu wuz geting her hare baded.

"hey its my homie moon! wat is it yo" she sed

"tanishashanqa hlep me qick im beign chassed by rapistz an i dunt no wat 2 do" i den qiucklee atemptd 2 explen da sitashin 2 her. "i walked into da boiz lockor rum liek u sed 2 an den a boi tried 2 flash at me. so den i kiced hiz dick and punchd hiz nutz ovar 9 timez" i paintd 4 beath as i continyud on. "so den hiz fiends came 2 try an raep me and den edoweird came and huged me."

"so homie watz da problem yo" tanishashanqua asced.

"wel edoweird got a bonor so i stabed him wit my anti raep nife an den ran"

"so den just aplogise 2 him"

"o dats a graet ideuh! im gona go an do dat rite now" i sed as i ran of 2 find edowurd. den i fund him an we made up.

* * *

aftor dat litel insident edowurd and i wernt 2 soshal studees clas. dere we wuld resiht pootry an den leran.

"i h8 emoshinns becuz dey maek me emoshinol" sed bella huz turn wus noew.

"im trying 2 do my hoemwurk but i cant sotp cryig. i cant consentate help. help. noew my papor iz al soked but idc im goig 2 turn it in liek dat so dat my techor nos my pein" bella resited/ we al apladed becuz dat wuz reel pein bella wuz goign thru. even tho i h8 dat bitch i culd simpatize [AN: STPO SEYING DAT REBECKA IZ A MARY SUIE SHE IZ NOTTTT!!!!!!!] becuz i am a complecks purson hu haz meny layors. 2 sho my layors i decidd 2 shair my poum with da clas.

"let me tel a tail

o listen 2 me wale

abut how muhc my live rockz

i am 1 of dose

awsum and cool peeps

hu weres awsum cloesths

sumtimez i lisen 2 me wine

sumtimez i lisen 2 me dred

but i am luking up

cuz my life is geting up

am i jsut paranode

liek i sound!?!"

den i sat bak down as da clas appladed me 2. edowirdz poum wuz up neckst

"hark here doth angles sing

glorey 2 da newborneth king

thou live is pale compareth 2 his licing

and thine will doth thou saving"

edowerdz poum spoke 2 my hart becuz not onlee wuz it diliverd wit his SECKSY sickstene sentry acsent and britshnes maed me so hornee. i jsut wanted 2 FUICK HIM DERE AN DEN!!! but i didnt sins dis wuz scool an secksual relashins shuld wate untill aftor maridge.

an den class wuz ovar.

* * *

"so edowird wat r we guna do noew dat scool is ovar 2day?" i asked him

"alicia doth ineth a jaileth celleth. thine alabastor shining sayseth thateth we must go adn resceweth her frumeth da jaileth" edowird sed in his normal sikstene sentury acsent. den i new wat we were guna do 4 da rest of da weke- WE R GUNA RESCEW ALICIA FRUM PRISUN!!!!!!!

AN: so ya were getingg in2 da fiorst stoery arc theyr guna go an try 2 rescew alicia frum jael so stey tunned ok

* * *

"Look I pride my self on being a nice person and never flaming expecialy about grammer and spelling but oh my god you could really try using spell check or something and then try devoloping a plot and using less cuss words and text languge cause that's just making it seem bad and i'm not trying to be mean i'm trying to help you so that you can wright better because my first story was porrly wrighten but then i deleted it because i realised my mistakes you should to"

-kuryn426

OMFG u fukour screw u u jsut dunt no a gud ficshin when u c it


	10. I - Rebecca vs Chadley

edowurd and i stoped at my hose 2 get da jale keyz frum chadley. i went to da hose an saw bellas fouckin uglee truck owtsid da hose. i fuckin kicked that shit 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 timez b4 my fut brook. den edoweird sed

"doth shuldeth leaveth thine vehicol aloneth"

i wuz instatly assored. den i relized a problem.

"wate edowurd wat if chadly is dere" i sed. as i sed it my raben hare wuz floing in da wind and da streekz were swahing in frunt of my faece an den a singol teer drop fel frum my eyes 2 sigify my gowing saddnes. my feace wuz becumn moystorized agin so so i qickly wipd away da teer. "i just meen wat if he is dere. dat culd be bad 4 us in al sortz of wayz. wat if he catchez u tryign 2 steel his kees. den wat edoweird!? i cant livbe withut u u FOUKING MOTHASUKOR SOTP TRYIGN 2 BRAEK UP WIT ME" i wuz screeming noew becuz dis wuz a seris situashin.

edowyrd jsut loked at me al blankeley

"rebecca, thine fahter musteth haveth thine keeseth!" he ecloaimed. "alleth weeth must doeth is sipleth steeleth thine fathers keeseth" he cuclooded. i wuz instatly amazed. pwedowurd had cum up wit a reely gud plan! al we had 2 do was steel da kees frum my fathor. howevar da problem wuz dat my fathor is a very seckyoure individal and he wuldnt jsut haend ovar his kees dat eesily.

"i no wat i must do edowerd" i sed. i new wat i had 2 do. 2 get alicia owt of jale i wuld taek my fathorz kees by fors.

i went insied da hose. dere wuz nobuddy in da libing rum. da livingrum had a blud-red finihs and fishnetts hangign frum da ceeling. da wals had cristal bloe fish pattorn 2 it. suoddenlee chadly steped owt frum da dore. i new wat i had 2 do.

"chadley give me da kees or i wil fuockign kill u" i sed. 2 showe i wuz seris i tuk owt my anti-raep nife frum b4 [AN: C U FLAMIGN FOUCKORZ SOTP FLAMING DA STOREE C HOW I USE CHEKOVZ GUN HEER HA] chadley loked very woreyd. he luked bak an 4th betwen me an my nife. finalaly he tuk owt his gun and aymed it at me.

"rebecca u dum biotch i hav a gun u heer me. i am abut 2 displin u becuz u r actin owt". i didn't lisen 2 him an i chagred. i qikly ogot 2 him an smaked dat whinee biotch acroz da FAYCE an den stated 2 stab his gut. chadley didnt liek dis tho so he shiot me in my arm 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 tims. howevar my detorminashin 2 suksede made me go on an swipe dat basturdz nose in haf.

"HA U FOUKER U SHOT MY LEFT ARM NOT MY RITE" i sed! it wuz gud dat he shot the otha arm cuz dis arm had da nife in it. den i puched him in hiz nutz an den stabed him in his belly buton 1 2 3 tims. somoeting told me dat it hurt him tho becuz he steped baeck in pane an scramed liek a womin. den he wuz onestlee afraid of me.

"no rebeka stop dunt taek dis path in live it will onlee lede u into darknes" he pleted. den i tuk his gun frum his sins he wuz on da grund dying frum his woonds. den i tuk his neck and snaped it. den i shovd da nife doun his throwt. i wuz happy becuz da batol wuz ovar. den i got da kees frum his pocket an ran bak owtsied. edowurd wuz dere. den i came.

"EDOWYURD" i sed "I GOT DA KEES 4 U" i also sed.

"thine eforts haveth noteth goneth ineth vayneth" he sed. "thine alabastor teers telleth meeth dat thine haseth puteth fortheth a gratuitous amowneth ofeth efforteth"

den we went 2 go an reskew alicia da drug deelor frum jale.

* * *

"Everytime i see a new chapter...i skip through your actual story just to see if you have made a comment about me...they amuse me!  
Well atleast it gives this piece of c**p views and reviews...  
Be honest with me...Is that how you actually write, like in school (if you arn't to stupid to go to school)...  
what the hell is a kind of name like 'Tanishashankwa'?  
You get some real bad names, but that just takes the biscuit...  
Im suprised youve actually carried on with this story...  
it sucks..."

-krazykook

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH u fuckour fuckign fuckor SOTP FLAMING MY STOREY GOD FUCKIONG DAMMIT STOP FLAMING IT IT NOT NISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. I - da resolushin

chpater 11 da resolushin 2 story arc 1

so den we got 2 da jale were alicia wuz bein kept. edowird had da kees da i hav given him. 2 bad chadly had 2 di 4 him 2 get da kees. i am pety sad dat chadly is ded but da stupit idiod hade it cumin 2 him.

enywayz edoweird and i went 2 da jale 2 go and get alicia. we were gunna unloick da jale cel by using da kees on it. i had some complicashins wit dis but i new it had 2 b dun so i went ahed enywayz. i put da kees in da locke an den turend da lok. alicia wuz bein a biotch and she keprt screeming at me dat she wuz gunna put a cape in my as if i dindt get her owt.

so i did.

"tanks moon 4 hepling me bi geting me owt" alicia sed. alicia wuz lokeing beyutiful unda da pail monelite moon [AN: c dat iz a refornce 2 a movee i saw a loung tyime ago]. edowerd den apeered behide me an he litely kized me. he new dat if he got a bonur agin dat i wuld stab him wiht my anti-raep nife.

"i luv u and i wuld nevre hurt u edoweird" i sed. xcept if he did sumtihng dat i rally did not liek den i wuld nife dat cheeting basturd until he dide.

"doth complimenteth be eth niceth tahnk u eth" sed edowurd. den i went hime and begun 4 da neckst dayu of lide in foukrs.

* * *

AN: dis is da end fo da 1st stiory arc plez stay tuined 4 da neckst won. i am aslo getinhg an editor he will hlep da story byu editing it.

_Dude... What the hell are you on? Did you drink some beer or something, because it looks like you tried to write it while bring drunk._

_ I hope this isn't how you write like this in real life. Man, I would be scared if you really did._

_-RyuuRanger_

AN: u fuckour wat da hell i tell u trollz to STAY AWAI FRUM MY STOREES Y WONT U ALL JSUT GO AWAI DA STOREE IZ GOOD U CLUISTERFUOCKS


	12. II - the polise atack

AN: So Ive been tiping more offten now so my speeling wuld be better liek you all sed. SEE I CAN TAKE CRITISISM WEHN I TINK IST RIGHT

* * *

Editor's note: No. Fuck it. I can't do this. I QUIT. I FUCKING QUIT. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT? I WIN BECAUSE I HELD UP ROVA FOR TWO YEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Fuck it I can't even edit this chapter someone else go do it for Rova because I cant' even at this point

* * *

CHAPTER 12: A NEW DAYU

Today was a nice day in Forks as I got up from my bed. Just like other houms, my home had a bedroom, where I was. That stupid slut Bella had been sleping in this room before I moved into it, and becaus of that I now lived ni the bedroom. Bella dat stupid slut now lived in the shack in the backyard of the house. She had all of her prostitushin rackets set up back there. Stupid jocks line up every night in order to tape her ass. But thats enough of Bella lets go back to focusing on me. I woke up agin this morning an then I went downstairs. I realized I was nude but chadley no longer lived here sins I killed him. he had died and i attended his fuenerel. I was very sad at his funeral and Bella was very emo she slit her wrists at least fourteen times. I think that she lost about 12 gallons of blood when she was doing that. All of the bloid had spilled into chadley's coffin and it created a beautiful scene of blood. I love blood and all of the Collins love blood as well.

Maybe dat is because the Collins are vampires. Vampires, you see, like to drink the blood of humans. Animals blood will not cut it for vampires they will always have that sense of bloodliust.

Anyways I wke up and then wanted to go to school again. I couldnt wait to get up and go to school because today we were nominating people for class presidwnt, which is a very prestigious role to fill. Last year Angel a was the class president but then she became a vampire and killed all of bella's friends. i slmost fel bad for bella but she was a major fuicking bitch before that happened and now shes better so I kind of like angela for doing that I guess.

Anywas I got to the parking lot and found edowred talking to his sister Alicia and his weirdo friend jaspor who was just parking his awdi.

"Hi edowerd hoes it going" I asked woundering hiw his day was going

"doth far it havth bineth so goodeth" he retoted

I loked over at jaspor from where I was standing and talking to edowerd and Alicia. there he was all alone. Jasper had a ver tan feca for an transsecual. He was holding briught purpler maskara and he has white feac paint on. He was listenin to his androwd phone becuz hes a loser and doesn't use appel phones like evrybody else does.

"Okay edowerd its time for historee again" I remineded edowerd. If it wasn't for me edowerd would never be anywere on time because he's sooooo forgetfull. Alicai smild and wavved as we went indoors but no then she screamed

"LOOK OUT ITS FUCKiNG COPS" when suddenly the police came. There were two of them both with guns in their pickets just like Alicia has. When Alicia swa them she took ot her gin and ran into the building. She ran right down the halls past me and edowerd and pushed tanishashankwua out of the way as she was braidin her hare.

i luked at dem all fuouriosly.

"why do you think she's running" I questioned edowerd

"I think shes going to go hide her drugs" he answered. I was glad that edowerd was here to answer all of the hard qestions for me. I luked deeply into his raven colured eyerises as he spoek

"stop mothafuggas it's the law" stampeded oine of the officers. Then the black guy flshed and we were assoured fo his status.

"what can we do for you offiser" I asked qietly

"we are investigatin the dissapeerence of chadley swan" they told me. "Chadley was a good friend of mine and he wsnted you to know that he left evurything to you Rebecca because he hated that whore bella." I nodded in assumpsion, because she was rioght. Chadley wasn't that angry when I killed him because he understud me. Charley waz why I came to live in fourks in the first palce. He was so dispointed in bella that he wanted new dawter. Anyways he wouldn't be ded for long because we plan on bringin him back to luife by turning him into a vampiore!

Edowerd suddenly whispered into my feac "Lady rebecca I doth believeth that these meneth doeth noteth noeth thateth weeth hast killedeth chadlyeeth"

"OH MY FUOCKING GOID" I scramed because he was right. I frewked OUIT! I took edwrds hand and ran at my fastest speed away rfom the cops. We had to finde a plan owt and then cover it fast, otherwise I might get in truble and have to leave fourks! I wuld have to leeve EDOWERD!


	13. II - the Lecshure

CHAPTRE 13: THE LECSHURE

As I rain down the hal at the quickest speed I thought baeck to my life hear in fourks. Wen I first got hear, it was chadley who introdooced me to al of his fiends and familly. Without him bella and I wouldnt of had anything in comon. What wuld everybuddy think if they learned that I was the one who kiled chadley? Would any of them still accept me as their friend? Would edowerd love me anymore? Would I be able to hoke up with any guys I likd?

"Rebecca gurl wassup" asked tanishashanqua who was for my literachure clas.

"not much gurl" I sed back. The teecher Mr. Cleerwater stated to talk about his lectur when I beagan to get bord.

"Wurks maed in dis time period were made in the modernist period. As a genrah modernism id difficult to defaine because there are no set kwalifyers that determine if sumthing is modernistic or not. Despite the lac of a koncreate definition it is stil posible to determinh if a work is modernisitic or noit. I argu that Bernisee Boobs Her Hair is a piece of literashure efectedby modernism b/c of the mane caracters alienation form teen sosiety, the wurk's analisis of a formeing generashional gap, and da pushing fo social boundries in wich the mane character indules in,,,"

I stooped listening to the fuicking boreing lecshure going on because I new that school was a waist of time and that we shouldbt be talking about ded people anways. Besides if I had any qustions about the paste I could just ask edowerd since he was born in 190.

"psst tanishashanqua" I tryd to get her atention but it loked like she was to busy talking notes. Tanishadshanqua cums from a getto neyborhood in fourks were peple get robed and shot a lot. Tanshina had red scarlet hare from her head drapping down to her but wich was very pretty but nt very easy to taek caer of. But she did her hare in a getto way so it loked fuckign ugly most of the tiem. For sumone who alwaeys does peples hares she cant do her own very wel.

"god (judah) gurl what is it" she angrilee ansered. Shanquas god is also Judah like just me.

"is it bad to kill someone if they are hurtin sumone you hold closse"

"hell fucking yea" she happilee exckaimed

"but why" I wonderered

"becase if the popo cetch ya then youll get your ass thrown in jhail cracka"

"oh" I realized. Mr. Cleerwater was still taking very boringlee about thinsg that just didnt apply to me.

",,, a metaphor for the transfomeshin that amerikan sosiety was maekin in the jaz era. Modernist valyoos and a diselusionment frum the great war evokd progresive konsepts that were new and bould, sum reseeved wel and others reseeved poorly. The conflict between Bernise and Marjoree is indikativ of clashs in sosietal norms that transishional America wuz fasing"

He finaly finished and I was gladf becuse that was serioiusly the most borng piece of shit lectur I ever had to site through and reed. But now I could talk to edowerd and go find Alicia so that was good.

"Hey edowerd what are we doing about the cops" I asked

"wee doth need to destroyeth thine evidence or putteth the blameth on someone elserth" he answered grately." I wasn't too shure about this because I wanted to do gud things dep down. I thoght it was helping Alicia to kill chadley but I guess im just misunderstud.

Then the bell rang and I loked up. It was bella in the hall. I tought she loked like a fucking scank with syfilis in her fishnet stalkins and slutty pink miniskirts but I gess guys jsut liek that shit or sumthing. Anyways the poiny of this is tht I realizd something.

"edowerd. I think I found someone who can taek the blame!" I sed.


	14. II - ROSSEY VS COIPS

"Nay my lady weeth canteth doeth thateth Rebecca sheth iseth youreth cousin." Edowerd told me. Eh loked so fuicking hawt undur the nergy efishent lights in the hall. Loking into his eys I had a memory in my head of whn we were kids. We where on the playgrownd in Mexico and she kicked a bounch of sand in my feace and then ran to her mom and said I did it. Judah (god) shes just so fuking jewvenile.

"So what, she was always meen to me when I first came to fourks" I retoted.

"But she used to be my friends and Jakubs" Edowerd sed. I admitt that he sotr fo had a point but then agin jabuc's friends did raep her that one time wich I liked because it gav her an atitood adjustmint.

"Ever since she got raped she changed" I pleated to edowerd. Now we here slowly waking down the hal to the presidents office so that I could run for the election. That was when SHE appeared! It was ROSE! And she was waking towards me at her ful potenshil.

"Havent you dun enuff to her already?" Asked Rosey who had cum up to su in the hal to ask us about that. Rosse was stading uprite and was easily a hed taler than me. She was paler then edowerd but had beyutiful blond hare wich flowed evanesentlee in the breez. Rosey iz always gettin in my bizness and begin a whiney bitch in geenral. I tel her that she can og fuock off sumtimes but she nevr listens unlik wedowrd.

Edowird loked at me and then instately he understode wat I wantd. becuz the trtuh is hat i was slowlee failing fo him and I think he was faling for me too

"Rossey why are doth here?" edowird inkwired for me

"Im hear to registr fro the posishin of president of the skool" she sed wiht hatrid in her voyse!

"WHA TDA FUOCK" I scraemed in foury. Edowird wuld have smaked rossey but he and me are too scared of her sinse shes an assassin.

"do I need to remind u that I hav a lisens to kill Rebecca" rossey asked. i shut up becuz theres no way edowrid culd take rossey in a fight. Shes just way to powurful. "im just kiddin gurl. But seriosly don't cross me bitoc" she warned before she waked ot of the presidont registashin rum. Judah (God) rosey is such a bitch. It's good though because shes a assassin and its her job to kill people and because shes a vampier she has a speshal deal with the FBI to let her murdr peple.

But anyways then deowred and me went and registurd for the cvampain. But then jsut as we were waking out of the rum da two poleece offisirs akosted us.

"WE SIAD STOOP MOTHAFUOGGERS" they SCRAEMD and then da officer waved his pisstul at great shot towards me an edowerd. Suddenly rosy came and she tuk out her two guns and shout the bullet in mid aer, and pointed the gunms at da ofisers. She hade taken her sunglases off wich ment dat she ment serious bizness noaw.

"bitch plz ill fuck u both up" she sed smoothlee. Den she shot one of the ofisers in her brest and she scramed "OWWWW" she screamed loudlee. "get out of here you wil onlee get in da way" she sed angrilee to us. If she wusnt heplign us rite now I wuld smaeck her for bein such a biotch but dat wasnt the situashin rite no w so I culdnt.

Meenwile Edowerd and mee ran az fast az i culd, huryeing. We onlee had dis one chans to frame bella for chadleys deth and THIS WAS IT!


	15. II - edowerds chois

chaptwer 15 - edowerds chois 

Edowerd and me ran duwn the hals of the skool trying not to get hti by the bulets from roses two guns.

"EVERYBDOY HIT THE FUCKIng DEK" Mr cleerwater screemed at the tiop of his vice. A bunch of the students weer runnin and jumin and trying to not gethuit by the bulets flyinhg evreywere. Mike nuton who had survivd earlyer becuz he had an emergencee braen transfushin got shot in his you no wat and was ded for real.

I felt bad for the ofisers becuz they weree going to di e today and there waz nothung they culd do to kil rose becaus she was a vampier who wurked for the govermint. I guess thats how the Collinss have alwas manajed to stasy hiden.

Suddenly the hole skool was bein invaded by police men. They were jumpin trhough the windoes of the skoll and were sprayin the pace with t here buillets. One of them jumped out in front of me and loked scray.

"CUM WITH US OR WELL KIL YOU" a man scramed at me. I was gonna complie with what he waented but then he tuched me. I wuz going to be scraed but i dont taek that shitr from no one not evne edowird so I got out my anti-raep knife and stabed hi times with it in the nek [AN: SEE REBECKA IS SMART SHE WENTT FORn THE ONLYU SPOIT WERE THE HELKEMT WASNT IN THRE WAY] an dhis neck stated to sprasy bloud everywere.

"MI LADY DOTH THINKETH THATETH WE SHOULDETH GETETH TO BELLAETH" edowurd caresed. Suddenly a coip cum and shoit edowerd in the ches tiems in the cheast. I fel to the grund unce i saw this because edowerd is the luv of my life. I cruied ebanesent teers of sorrow and the teer drops feel onto his chest.

"Rebeca, doth shall not falleth in loveth witheth me" he sed sexily to me. Then i realsed i had nothing to worree about because edowurd was a vampier which means he cant die. Then my evanednt teers becaem teers of joi wich brawt edowerd back fro m his slumber. I relized that he was my solmate in leif.

"GOD FUICKING DAMMIT EDOWERD DONT YOU DEI ON ME AGAIN" i screamd at him. How daer he maek me care abut him when he wasnt really dyeing! But there wasnt tiem to get angree becuz the soldurs were stil cuming and shooting all thruout the halls. Edowerd pucked me up with amasing hotness and sped and doodged all of teh bulits and caried me to safetee in the bathrum were i fought angela to a draw earlyr.

And then we saw or objektiv: BELA. She was jsut gettin owt of the stal and writing in her emoshinal dairy wen edowerd and i tackled her. I was hapy becase bella is an anti enviyormentalst hu has had this cuming to her for a loung tiem. She wuz probably doin drugz in the stal enyways [AN: KIDS DONT DO DROUGS THEY AER BAD FOR U].

"WHAT THE FUICK ARE U GUYS DOIN" she scramed at the toip of her lungs. I smaeked that skanc in his feace and then edowerd tyed her up with sum rope.

"Rebecca milady i doeth noteth thinketh thateth weeth shouldeth doth beeth doingeth thiseth" he woredlee exsclaimd. I tuk a step baeck and loked at the situashin. Bella was tyed up in rope in one of the stals and edowerd and me were abut to leav her.

"Edowerd if i dont do this then theyll find out it was me who kiled chadley" I pleded.

"fuck you!" bella scraemed at me.

"excuse me emo bitch who da fuck ased U!?" i was so close to taking out my antiraep nife and just stabing tha t mothafuocking bitch but then i remembred that kiling is onlee okay to saev peopul and that if i wuz gonna folow judah then i hav to sav thigns like the enviyorment

"FIRST YOU KIK ME OWT OF THE HOSE THEN YoU KIL CHADLEY WHAT THE FUICK DO YOU WAENT FROM ME" she wuz crying now. her teers wer driping down her feace and making al of her emo maekup cum off. I laffed becuz she wuz being so fcking whinny and was crying and so did edowerd.

Anywaes wile she wuz cryin we toke one of my anti raep nifes (i always have spaers) and put it in bellas fuoking uglee flanell coat pokit. Wit this evidunce on her theres no way i culd be cot for my criem.

"edowerd MAEK HER STOP OR ILL SAY YOU RAEPED ME" she finaly screemed in despuration.

"NO EDOWERD IF U STOP ME ILL SAY U RAEPED ME AND DEN STAB U WITH MY ANTI RAPE NIFE" i screemed ever loudlier. It tuk a moment for edowerd to undrstaen the situashin he wuz in.

"Bella I doeth not doth luveth thee hancefourth andeth becuzeth ofeth this i henceforth shall helpeth milady rebecca" he sumblee staetd.

BUT IT WAS TO LAET BECUZ THEN THE VAMPIER ANGELA APEARD AGIN IN THE BATHROMO!

* * *

AN: Pepol wer beign nice

_*Applauds loudly* My dear, this is BRILLIANT! Simply BRILLIANT! Such fresh, funny style! Such wonderful cohesion between references to other trollfics and your own unique elements! And the Bella-bashing-GENIUS! You have clearly done your research! Thank you so much for this fic, which has brought joy and laughter into the heart of many a weary snarker._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Anya the Purple_

yeha i dunt no y but pepul cal me a trol wich is wrong cuz im a human and i dunt liv enderneth a bridge and aske peuple ridels but whatever its nice i gess

but then i got sum haters so fuock u guys

_LightningHunter 10/2/12 . chapter 1 _

_Ya know even my 8 year old cousin can spell better than you._  
_ Let me say oneeee more thing ..._

_ YOU SUCK !_

NO YOU SUCK U JSUT CANT UNDERSTAND THE CIMPLIKATD WOURLD TAT REBECA LIVS IN AD HER FLITE FROM FOURKS U JUST DOTN GET TI


	16. II - Rebecca vs Angela

chapter 16 Angela vs Rebeca

* * *

OH NO it was the vampior ANGELA who had kiled all fo bellas fiends erlier. She waked sexilee beack in forth wearing only a whait thoing and skarlit fishnet stolkings and a goldin bikeenee top and purpul six inhc hi heels. I no it sunds wierd but trust me she wuz pulin them of.

"OHG FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK" bella scramed at the toop of her lungs. But it hd no efect becuz outsied the gunfite wuz stil going on and insied we were so no sound bullits becuz gun cant sownd

"I AM HEER TO FINIS HWHAT I STATED A LOUNG TIEM AGO" the vamprior angel screemed!

"O NO U DONT BIOTCH I NEDE HER TO NOT GO TO JALE" I screemed baeck. I tuk my sekond anti raep nife our fo my pockit and poyntid it at the biotch. Angela was instately assoured of my potenshil and tuk out a thre yard long samurai sorde.

"no no no no no no no FUCK YOU YO MOTHWERFUOCKER" I sreemed agin but agin it dindt hav any afect on the situashin. "EDOWIRD HLEP ME" but it wuz no use he wasnt in the batroom with mee. "JUDAG FUOCKING DAMMIT I HAET ALL OF U BIOTCHEZ!" The vampiore angela was goign to kil me! "NO GETBELLA SHES TYED UP" Angla tuk anther step to me and sudenly a GUNSHOUT WERNT OFF!

"yo homie wats up" tanishashanqua sed. IT WAS ALICIA AND TANISHASHANKWA DEY WEER HEER TO RESCU ME!

"Yo you on my turf fuckor best be gettin off it" alicia wanred. Alicai had here pistul frum the other day in her haend adn had usde it to atack agela!

"btch plz shes maine" angela sed and then luged at bella. I wuz so glad dat she wusnt after me al along!

hen alicia caem up to me and sed "we have to staek her in the hart to kil her" she sed and then gaev me a shotgun "but dont use it yet kep it for later". I noded my hed in awarnes.

"ill fcuking kill u you motharfucker!" and wit that alicia shot angela in the faec four tiemes but onlee got 2 hits becuz she was gonong so fsat but tashinaquasha bit angela in the hand and then angela pushed hr in the face! But then kasper apperd and klawed angelas face with his womins nales and den angela stoped

"I WILL BE BAECK LATEr" she scremed and then gav me the Katana "YOU MUST KIL BELA WHEN THE TIEM COMES" she scremed and then disappeared.

Edowerd cum and then we huged together in frunt of evereeoen. Dis maed me crai becuz we were taking our relashonship to a new levul. Except dat i felt his thingee when we toched and then i broke up and i smaked him for being a PERVURT!

"yo moon why is bella tyed up" alicai and kaspor asked.

"becuz we need her to go to jale insted fo me" i sed hapilee

"u caent do that" caspor sed. Then i stabed him with my new ANTI RAEP CATANAA in leg becuz even tho he thinks hes a women hes jsut a confuzed maen and hes stil in the girls rum "U FUOCKING RAPER SPOT TRYIGN TO SEX ME WITH UR EYS" I stabed. Kaspor went nuts tho and then tried to byet me but pedowerd stoiped him ad then he ran of. Then alicia told me dat i culdnt fraem bella for chadleys deth becuz she had an abili so we were back to skware 1.

* * *

AN: okay so im getin som h8trs

_Flawless Obsession 10/8/12 . chapter 8_

_Out of all this story that I had the displeasure of reading, this is the only thing I understood._

_ Go on then and show how immature you are._

but u no wat im gona ruse abuv it liek jesus crist wuld want me 2. u r a fuker and i caent chaneg dat but i can kepe doign wat im doign regadeless of the critcizm becuz to b a grate riter u hav to folo ur dreemsd and ur hart wich i am soing.


	17. II - edwerd betrays

chapter 17 - edowerd betrays

* * *

"Wait moon before you go" alicia approched me wit determinashin in her eies. She we wearing her usual drug dealor uniformn and had matching redd earings. She had died her hare paink with purpol hilites andit was weet from the intens battel we had hade earlier.

"What is it alicai" i pated her heed becuz it luked liek she was having a rouff day. [AN: SEE REBEKA HAS EMPATHEE SHES NOT A SYKOPATH]

"I need you to help me with sumthing" she sed with anger in her face.

"What is it" i questined expektently wile trying to find my voyce in my throet.

"Well i kno why all of the cops are invadin the scool and kiling people" she sed...

"Wait why" i asked inkwizatively.

"I was in the kemistry rum and was trying to make a new super droug for my biznes when i acidently mixed the drug with a buncha blud sampels i found in mr Chocoluvs ofiss" she sed. I saw a singul teer drop folowed by two more teer drops fal down her face and hut the florwich both caem from her eies.

"so what" i sed. We hade more pressing maeters to atttend to like the dedly virus spredin!

"It mutated into a virus becuz of the vamprie blud. the birus will kils anyone who breethes it in and then whoever breethed it wil die if they arent a vampier" Juda damit this fuocking shit is why alicia doesnt have any friends that arent me and edowerd and caspor and jemmet and rosalee and tanishashashankwa.

"wen did u do this" edowerd asked

"earlyr today" alicai asnwered. "i ran off to chek on the sampuls when i fiorst saw hte cops this mourning". Then she left the bathromo just liek she caem earlyr.

"uh oh" i sed. This culd be a probelm for the rest of the skool. "wil i be safe?" i asked questionately.

"yes milady" edowerd replierd. "doth loveth and salieva frum hence my moutheth wil power thee to lifeth." Edowerd sed sexily. I wuznt luking right at him but i culd see his sexy reflekshin in the bathrum miror. We wer al alone in the bathrum so i finaly pooped the qustion to my lover.

"hey edowerd wanna sex" i asked lovnglee.

"yes milday i doth think it wuld be plesureable" he sed.

"WELL TO BAD ITS A TARP! I DUNT BELIVE IN SEX BEFOR MARIAGE AND YOU FALLED THE TEST" I scremed and began to crie. Edowrd had betrayd me and now i was al alone in the wurld. I ran owt of the bathrom betrayd by edowerd and jsut ran down the hals. I ran rely fast and then began to smel the viris that alicaia had ben talking abut.

I shreemly luked down the hals at all the ded boodies. All of the coips were ded on the grund. I herd a really disgustin noiz cuming from down the hal. I tuk out my shotgun htat alicia had given me earlyer and slowlee creepedd up on them. I GASPOED when i saw who it was!


	18. II - Rebecca vs Jhames

chapter 18 - rebeca vs Hames

* * *

It was the two vampiors from the cleering earlyrs the other day! Except for the gai who i kiled with the rock!

"I THOGUHT I TOLD U TO FUCK OFF" I voyced at them. Then they got up from the blud on teh grund.

"bitch plez im a teachor now" sed the guy in the leathur bicker jackit. He luked realy evil unlike edowerd and me. His hare was even moar black then before and drapped down to his feete. Hiz faec was covered in fucking uglee peersings wich maed him luk like a transvestite. To his side was his ladee, the biotch with the minijeen skurt so teeny dat you culd see her you-no-what exsept not anymore becuz she was wearin flor length jeens so loung that you culdnt see her shoes anymore. She hade a wors dres sens than bella wich i didnt thuink was posibul.

"wich meens we can disciplin u now for kiling our leeder you runt" the biotch sed. She tuk owt a mikerofone from her purse and he tuk out a gitar from his back and they both ekwipped their wepins and began to use them atme!

"DO YOU NO WHO I AM" I SCREEMED AT THEM. I tuk out my Catana and my shotgun to show them that I was a stroing independant womin! But it didnt stop them so i screemed for hlep! "EDOWERD" I stated but then i remebered that i was done with taht trayter's bulshitt so i scredmed for sumone else "KASPOR! REMMET! ANYONEEE!" but it hade no afect so i ran down the hal paste mr cleerwater.

"stop this is a violashin of skool rules you despicabul dunce" mr cleerwaetr he sed to me but it was to late becuz Hammes and Vitorio kiled him with theyre bad muzik [AN: ROUCK IS STUPID AND REBECA DOEZNT LISEN TO IT] and by hiting him with their gitars and pursus. I new he was ded becuz then they beheded him and then ate the hed! Hten they kept cuming for ME!

"WE ARE GOIGN TO AVENJE FORAUNT" Vitorio methodiculy wispurd in my direkshin. We had run trhough the siense wing of the skool and were now in the halth wing. [AN: furks high is atachde to the hospitul]

"ill sav u rebekka!" it was JACUB who had an AX! He was shitless and stading in the hal with an axe and his musculor bild and tan skin maed me horny rite then an there. He had hade a harecut and now he luke d like a cros between Brad Pity and Chanin Taytim and Zaeck F-Ron and Nail Patrik Harrus (eksept withut him beign gau) Exsept jakub is a native indien.

"WYH ARE U DOIGN THIS" Jakub axd [AN: Hahaha GET TI!?].

"ITS BECUZ I LOVE REBECA" Hamees sed! Jakub and me and Citoria all GASPED!

Sudenly everyting in the wurld stoped and the spotlite was on Hames who had jsut professored his undieign luv to me.

"Yes its true even tho i use u for sex Clitoria i dunt realy loev you" he sed. But he saw stil runign toewerds me so i had to housely dodj the atack. Then he got on 1 foot and stated to plau his gitar at me. He stated singing Im a B by the Blaeck I Ps which I haet becuz onlee loisers listen 2 mainstreem muzic. Wile he waz serenating me Jakub choped of his arm with hs ax and then Games ran away likea bithc. Jakub was sweeting and painting and he piked me up with his arms and tuk me away from the sene. It was so hot liek out of a bluckbuster movee.

"I am going to taek you to owr leeder Rebeca" he sed. I didnt liek his rurry fiends but i wuld deel with it becuz i wuznt in a situashin to argeu at the moment.

"who is ur leeder" i asked as he carryd me paste all of the karnage.

"luk for yourself" he sed and then I saw who it was. I gawsped! IT WAS...


	19. II - The wearwolvs

chapter 19 - The wearwolvs

* * *

"Look for yourself" he sed and then I saw who it was. I gawsped! IT WAS... **LEYA CLEERWATER!**

Leya was stading dere with her platinom hare with yellow hilites swiging back and forth in the wiund. She hade a lether halter top on with a mathing corset and skurt. She had a batleax ekwiped in her belt and she luked like a pierit in her owtfit wich was awsum becuz piraets are cool.

To leas left was her bruther seth cleerwater and to her right was her cuzin samiel gangee. They both luked like indiens with there shurts off. I rememred seth frum the day that he raeped bella. It was a sad storee actuoally for bella but mostlee for seth. You see indian wearwolfs do this thing caled imprisoning were they imprison on some1 and then luv them forever. Its so romaentic.

Enywayz I lerned frum Clemmet that seth imprisond on him and tha they were _GAY_ for each oher [AN: REBECA DOEZNT H8 GAYZ CUZ GAIS ARE HOTTT THOGETHER ONLEE TRANSECUALS ARENT THEY DUNT NO WAT THEY R]! (rosey was okay with dis becuz she thinks guy on gui is hawt) But Seth didnt waent to be gay so he tryed to repreve his innur demions. First he went to Carliel the collins father who is also a priest to get an exsorsism but it dindt wurk. So he rapped dat fucking whore bella in frustrishin to be normal. But he was such a biotch it didnt wurk and he cryed the entier tiem. But it didnt wurk and then he went all emo becuz if he was gay then he culdnt b a wearwolv anymore. Jemmet culdnt b with him becuz of the wearwolv thuing. Now thungs are bettr becuz seht jsut rejects that part of himsefl.

"JACOBO" Lea scremed angrilee waving her battleax baeck and forth

"WAT" he scremed back waving hsi own ax back and forth

"Why hav u brught her here to owr secret base" she askd pointing at ME! I was too shiocked to speek!

"she is on our side now" he sed. I luked dreemily into his face as he spoke. His wolfy sent was makin me so fuocking horny waaaay hornieer than edowerds ever did. I dont no why i even bothered with that stupifd hore of a man becuz he was always staking bella before i caem here enyways. "She can help us defete the evil overlorde!"

"You meen..." I sed and then pauzd and covered my mouth with my hand and then my otha hand... he wuz talking about the onlee person wrose than bella in fourks... "U meen ESME!?" I scremed?

"YES! HER!" he sed puting me down gentlee on teh grund. "she is the master of the collins... and the onlee thing stoping us frum being normal!" he sed ultimatly into my faec. We maed eye contect and i instately new that we had waaaay more kemistree than that fuocker edowird and me did.

"but waite how are u immune to the virus" i askd assurdly to all 4 of them. Leya was the onlee 1 to steep forwerd to ansur my qwestion.

"we have super strength" she sed vicariusly.

"oh ok" I sed assurd.

"so rebecca will u hlep us to defeet the collins" seth sed sadlee. Then I remembered that kiling all of the collins wuld meen dat demmet the luv of saths lief wuld aslo dye. He wuz being braevr then any1 i no by folowing his clan insted of his hart. I new then dat I HADE to do this 4 seth and semmet.

"but wait how can I help" I askd.

"there are secret polise at this skool who want to stop us wearwolfs. Sum of the collins work for all fo them. Agenla used to be a part of there fors but then she defeeted. If we defeet esme then rosalees spuy netwurk will HAVE to shut down! And U can get baeck to edowerd and truck him into letting u into there hose!" Lea scremmed!

But waite! i didnt waent ALL of the collins to dye! Onlee that fucking biotch esme!

"lets not kil all of them" I bargind.

"yes ur rite we will onle kil esme and rosaless if she gets in the way. Jacob go with her to compleet the misshin im trusting u" Leya sed.

* * *

AN: I got moar h8ers. h8ers goign 2 h8 is all ill say EKSEPT FOR U:__

_Radiant As You 10/15/12 . chapter 18_

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS UGLY, DISGUSTING, STUPID PIECE OF SHIT?!_

NO FOUCK U! **_UR_** THE DISGUSTIN STUPID PECE OF SHIT!


	20. II - the virus resistense

chapter 20 the virus resistense

* * *

Jakuv and me wer runing bak down the hal thru the siense wung of the scool to find a way owt. All fo the dors wer lockd by polisemen who wer locking down the scool becuz of the virus. i wuz abut to braek thru to the outsied with my catana wen al of a suden jacubu stoped me.

"dont do that rebeca they al cleerlee hav guns" he sed. He hade groped me arm to stiop me and noraly i wuld stop him but he wuz so fucking sexxxxy in the briught sunlite that i didnt minde tha t he diddnt do wat i waented.

"i can taek them" i told him.

"no we hav to try and sav as meny pepul as possibul" he told me. He wuznt liek ediwerd at all. He wuz waaay smarter and wuz aslo tryign to sav as meny pepul as possibul. I new den dat it wuld hurt to evar be neer deowerd agin becuz he wuz such a biotch cumpeard to jakub.

We raen down teh hals sum moer. Jakub was sweeting sexily and riped the leggs of hsi paints offf. So basikalee he wuz runing with shorts on and he luked liek a boodybilder. Meenwile my purpul raben hare wit royul goldin streeks wuz sexilee floewign in the wend as i ran. i tuk of my shirt as i ran becuz it wuz coverd in goer and al i had on wuz my reed sportz brah. My boebs wer jigling baeck and forth as i raen but not dat much so wtf u thinkign reedor.

Then as we came to alicia and tanishashanqua who wer stading outsied the scool labratoree in the halways.

"yo my homie wassup" tashinaquansha asked. we stoped to se wat alicai and tanisha wer dogin.

"why are you all stil in the building" jakub askd inquistionalee. I steped behinde him to get a luk at his sexy endien wearwolg ass.

"we r trying to stop the virus by creeting an antydoote" alicai asnwered. She had a darkk red lab cioat on wich mathced her blud red dyed hare.

"yea were goign to fend a solushin to this problem maerk my wurds" tanishashanqua also sed as she steped owt of the lab and itno the hal with alicai jakub and me. She didnt haev a lab coate on but she did haev nerdi glases to hlep her see her experimints. Her hare luked normel for onse wich was nise becuz normaelee it dusnt.

"tanishashanqua! How r you saef?" i aksed!

"i can anser dat mothafuocker" i herd a voyce and it wuznt anyone who i had seen resentlee... it was MR. CHOKOLOVE! (mr coholove is tanishashanquas fathor). "ive given tasniahshanqua immunitee" he sed. "i am wurkign wit the fbi to distrbiute a cuer to the redst of the scool" he expeled.

"thats why the coips stoped invadin" alicai cuntinued. "so loung as an antidute is posibul theyl wate for us to finis befoer dey try to kil us al."

"how can we hlep" kacub ased. I thught jacub was a retard for not doin the mishin but then i realizd dat he wantd to find a way out without hurtign othars.

"we nede u to goa nd taek this anteedote and get it to the principul!" alicia sed.

"okay i wil do it" jacub sed!

"NO NOT YOU" alicai intruded! "REBECA IS THE ONLEE ONE WHO CAN DO THIS" she sed! Then she gaev me the vyle conteining the cuer to the virus! "wen u get it to the prinsipul rebeca u wil haev to injekt the vyle into the air sistem of the scool!"

"oh ok sure bye the way do you no were edowerd is" i inturestinglee qweshtined to the 3.

"wat dost thou want tavern wench?" edowerd sed to me costily as he came. I wantd to maek edowerd feel bad so i began to cry faek teers. He thught that the teers wer becuz of my undyeing regriet but it wuz actuly becuz i realy hated to se that stoopid fuickers faece. I mean juda fucking dammit i shuld hav just choped of his you-no-wat when i wuz baeck in da boys lockor rum.

"You wild motha fucker edowerd appearin! Yo cauzin hela drama n shit nigga" chocoluv angrilee sed waving his vyles around!

"Edowerd" i stated as i wuz faek crying "I wanted ot say that im soree for screeming at you earlyer but ur jsut so meen!" i lyed unanimusly. I kept crying and den everyune in the rum got supa pised at edowud. Jacob luked liek he wuz abut to chop of edowerds hed with his ax. Edowerd luked relly sad and den he sied and fround.

"watever i forgive you" i sed. Then he luked hapy and edowerd jacub and me al went to the prinsipuls offise so that we culd finaly get out of the fuckign scool.


	21. II - Rebecca vs prinsipul

Chapter 21 – vs prinsipul

The run to the prinsipals ofise was very diffcult. We had to run over seven bodys every tiem we turned down the hals. Edowerd wuz glarring at jakub the entier tiem probably becuz jacub haz super fucking hot abes and edowerd was jellus liek the major fuocking biotch that he is. But that doesnt mater becuz we wer at the prinsipuls rum and then we prepard to saev the scool. Edowird unshowd his nails and jakub got his ax ready and i tuk out my shotgun and catana.

We entered the dur and then we saw the rum. The prinsipul wuz behind his desk starting evilly at things. He was baled and luked older then my dade. He hade a big red butin on hsi desk wich i culd tel was maed out of maypull trees. Wen he saw us he got up and loked rally scrary!

"WHAT THE FUOCK DO YOU FUOCKERS WANT!?" he scremed luodlee!

"we are heer to put an end to this madnes" i scremed. I poynted my shoutgun at the biotch and then shooted the gun at him! He fel ovar blooding everwer on the flur.

"is he doth dedeth?" inkwiyured edowerd

"NO OF COURS NOT!" Prinsipul scremed amasignlee! He got up frum the grund and then got back in his chare!

"but how are you not ded!?" ased jacobo!

"I AM A VAMPIOR SLAYOR YOU PATETIC DUNSES" and then the prinsipul tuk out a steak and a jar of holee water! Then he juped the desk and begin to try and staek edowrd in the faec. He wuz realy fast! If i wuznt expeerynced in combat frum al of the violinse today i wuldnt hav ben abul to folow him but i did anyways! I atakcd him four tiems with my sord but he demoted the atac every tiem! He made a big circul with his body and centerd the atack on edowerd! But lukilee Jakub used his ax with grate atack at the prinsipul and hit the prinsipul off edowird.

"YOU MISERABULL IDIETS!" the prinsipul shouteded! Then he throo the holee water at edowird but he dodjed fastlee the atac! Insted jakub got hit and then he was coverd in bunrs and scabs!

"OHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUCLK" scremed jakub as the holee watur burnd his purfict beyutiful hot sexay skin. "SHIT SHTI SHIT SHIT" he kept scremeng as he bunred! I was so fuocking infurriatd. How daer he hrut JACUB!? I tuk out my catana and struke Prinsipul in dedlee combat! I swun my sord at him 1 2 tiems but he jupmed sevural feete in the aer and clung to the seeling! Then edowrd juped for HIM! But it was a false becuz Prinsipul was so strong!

"YOU INFERIER NITWITS" Prinsipal was strong he toke edowerds arm mid flite and then threw edowedr thru his desk braking it! Then prinsipal dropped on toop of edowerd!

"THOU ISTETH DOTH A FUCKERETH" scramed edowerd as prinsipul snaped his neck! Even tho i haet that fuocking rapist basturd I stil felt bad becuz nobuddy dezervs that kind of treetmint. Then he threw edowerd thru the wal and into another rum! "DOTH WENCH!"

"GOD FUOCING DAMMIT EDOWERD STOP DYEING ON ME!" I scremed! He got out a steak and began to stalc edowerd as he was recumpensing frum the strugul but NO! becuz then i throo the catana rite thru Prinsipal's stomick wit al my mite!

"AH! AH! AH! AHHHHH!" Prinsipul scramed as he fel back. As he was faling i ran up to him and stabed him agin and agin 78 tiems. I wuz so extreem becuz he had alsmot kiled edowrd and jakub. Then i throo the prinsipul across the rum and put my catan away. I ran ovar to that dying fucker.

"Why did you do this" I aksed him. "We jsut wanted to help the students."

"The biotch esmay wuz goign to kil me anywayz for faeling! I thught that i culd kil edowrd who ive alwayz nown was a vampoire!"

"then you deserve this you fucker" i sed as i shout my shotgun into him. Then i did it agin and agin and a furth tiem (this last one in the hed) jsut to maek sure he wuldnt cum back and try to raep or stabe me.

Blud wuz everywer. I had kiled the prinsipal. I didnt waent to do that but i haed to. He wuz so violenta he culd hav kiled sumone. Anywzys I put the vial into the aer condishiner and then the antivirus stated spreding thrughout teh scool.


	22. II - a sunset kiss

Chapter 22 – Escaep

The vyle wuz in the aer cundishener and then the condishiner was spreding thru the vents. I culd smel the antydote efecting everyune in the scool. I think that savign evereeone heer wuz an akt of redempshin for kiling the prinsipal. I rally felt bed abut that becuz

"jakub are youu okay!?" i scremed wile runingn ovar to his scabee bodee.

"What the fuock do u think" he sed. He was sexily coverd in brewzes.

"let me help you with my beyutiful signign voyse" i sed as i begin to sung beyutifuly at him. I sung born dis way by ladee gaga. Sudenlee jakub got up frum the grund his scabes faling off. Then sudenlee his hare began to turn bloo. His eies met mien an then i instatelee new wat i wuz in for.

"Rebeca i new i did the rite thing when i decidd to sav you" he sed dreemilee. Then he fel on toop of me and we began to kis litelee. It wuz so perfect. Then edowerd got up and luked at us and then powted and the left becuz hes nothing but a jellis biotch.

"yo homie wats up" tanishanqua sed as she and alicia and mr chocoluv enterd the rum. But i wuz stil kiding jakub so then they stoped. "yo that bitch crayyyy" tasniahshanqua sed as she and alicea and Mr chovoluv left the rum. Then rosalee caem into the rum.

"normalee id fuock u up biotch but u did okay today so il let u off the hook." She sed, puting her guns away. She had onlee 1 bullit hole on her chest meening that she kiled a LOT of coips today. Poor copis. Enyways for unce i wuz so happee that i didnt even get angree i jsut smiled and basked in hapiniss.

"jakub" i asked

"yes" he sed, holdign me

"does tihs mean that weer together now?" i asked

"mmhmm" he sed kising my forehed as the sun set.


	23. III - A new path

Chapter 23 – The house

* * *

So after we left scool all fiev of us (not mr chocoluv he cant leave the scool sincs hes a teachor) went to my hose to get rid of the evidense. Tasniahshanqua was on my rite Jakub was also on my rite Alicia and Edowerd were on my left. We got to my huose.

"are you sure you want to do this" i edowerd asked me.

"yes i am sure" i sed lukign over into jakubs eies. I new that i had to atoen for my sins just liek judah wuld want me to do. This was the first step in doing it. I tuk a pieces of wud from the house and then lit it on fier. Then i throo the fitre into the house and it all began to burn down.

"Yo Moon where are you gonna live now?" Tanishashanqua asked politelee. I nodded my hed to her.

"she can cum live with us" alicia sed. I was happe becuz this wuld give me a chance to completd my misshin! I luked ovar to jakub who looked depressd becuz he didnt want me near that fuocking sick motherfocker edowerd but i new what i had to do.

"yeah sure that wrks" i told her faking a smile. I wuldnt mind living with alicia even when she drug deeled but living wiht edowerd was going to be realy awkwurd.

Then i saw sumone wakjing toewrds us fiev. Her name was Claritee Etude Simphonia [AN: SHE IS BASD OF MY FIEND CHELSEE!] but we jsut caled her Krystal becuz looking into her eies it was like looking into cristals. Krystel is one of my best frends she was kidnaped when she was born by the Vulture who then rased her to be evil and they kiled her mother and father and her uncles and ants comitd suiside becuz they wer so depresed like major fuokcing retards. Then she escaepd but she becam a vampire becuz of it so now she lives in forks. Sumtiems she stil remembers it but its okay. She wants venge on the Vulturi becuz they are ashoes.

"hi rebecca how is everting today" she asked but then she saw my hose burnign down so then she screemed "WHAT THE FOUCK WHO DID THIS". She got out a gun wich maed alicia get out her gun and maed edowerd get out his nales and make jakub get out his ax. (Tanishashanqua also got a gun out becuz alicia had given her one earlyr to defend hersefl).

"its okay dont woree we have a plan" i told her stayig calm. She was assurd of my intelijence and then she smiled.

"rebecca who is that major fucking hotty!?" she asked me giggling. I giggled to. I whispered into her ear.

"weer totalee going out isnt it awsome!?"

"you go girl!" she sed and then high fived me and then left. But her leeving maed me really sad and I didn't no why. Then i luked to my house wich was burning down and i began to fell bad. Why culdnt I be a normal gurl like Krystal? Why do I haev to be chased by fucking rappers everywhere i go and and why did i allways haev to live this kind of life!? I DIDNT DESERVE ANY OF THIS SHIT WHAT THE FOUCK!?

"Rebecca is sumthing rong" sexily asked jakub as he caressed over to me, regarding me shroedlee. He huged me in front of everyone but it had no effect.

"Everything so fo unfare!" i scremed to him angrilee. "Why cant i just be plane like the rest of the wurld and pepul heer!? Im too gud at things and i kepe having pepul fal in luv with me! ITS A FUOCKING CURS JAKUB HELP ME BRAKE IT!" I wus crying now becuz to be honest i was foucking sick of this lie f.

"dere dere its okay" alicai sed pating my back as the hose funishd burning down. She always new what to say to cheer me up wich was gud. "lets go back to my palce and get sum taco bell okay" she sed.

"I FUOCKING HATE TACO BEL ITS NOT ENVIYORMENTALY SAEF" I sed crying

"okay den" she sed and we went off to get sum vegan orgaenik fud and then go to Edowerds house. [AN: EET ORGAENIC ITS WAY BETTER FOR THE ENVIYOURMINT THEN FAST FUD!]

* * *

AN:

_im not even replying to the flaems anymoar becuz honestlee you guys are fuockers who are stating hurt my feelings just LEEV ME ALOEN IF YOU DONT LIEK IT JUST FUOCK YOU FUOCKERS I CAENT STAND YOU ASDAJSLDKFSD_


	24. III - The new Villain

chapter 24 the new villain

* * *

_AN: I did some artwurk for rebecca enjoi it! tel me wat u think abut it!_

* * *

I got the estate which I looked at. It was a freaking beautiful shade of blue which reminded me of a cloudless summers day [AN: REBECCA IS SMART SHE READ SHAKESPEARE]. I smiled on the side contordedly. I stood agast because the sight was so great to see! The walls of the estate were red because the Collins love blood and really tall to ward off Mexicans. Finally we entered the compownd through the gates and we saw the house. It was at least 10 times bigger than my own house (before it burned down). I felt a ping of sadness growing expectantly in my heart from the void where I lost my house. But I had to go on and do good things to make up for my past sins. I saw a homeless person on my right as we enterd. Determined to do good I have him money so that he could start a new life. It was a lot of money. Trust me. Anyways then we went into the hose but then we went right back out to see Edowerd's gazeebo.

"This is the Gazebo" edowrd said pointing at the gazebo. It was a huge gazeebo outside near the beyutiful flowers. It was cloudy and sunny through the parts of the sky that weren't cloudy. A single beam of light appeard and glinted down on me. It was simbolic of me being a gud person deep down [AN: STOP HATING ON REBEKA SHES NOT A BAD PURSON SHES ACSHUALLY MISUNDERSTUD!].

"It is a nice Gazebo!" I said happily but falsely. What edowerd didn't know is that I was starting to forgive him for his trespasses against me. Then we went inside the gazebo. It had beautiful Roman and Greek arcitecture which assured me of the Collin's wealth.

"Now let's see the house" Alicica said. We walked past the drug lab were Alicia made her gods when she wasn't at school. Ever since she invented a cure for aids she was richer than anyone could ever imagine. We went inside the Collins hose. It was HUGE. It had a TV and a kitchen and a table and everything.

Then Alice took me up to her bedroom and gave me new clothes as she prepared her rum for having 2 people. Edowerd and jakub couldn't cum up because their boys and boys shouldn't be in girls rums [AN: you here that you sickos]. Anyways Alicia gave me a pink turtleneck with sleeves to the hands and a red catholic schoolgirl miniskirt and black pantyhose. It looked so god with my purple raven hare with golden streaks. Tanishashanqua also equips something like that she had a white dress shirt with blue kaki jeans with shoes. Alicia stilt kept on her drug dealer uniform. After that we all made fiendship bracelets so that we would know that we would never abandoned one another ever agin.

"Yo homie this shit be gold" tanishashanqua seed happily.

"Okay guys let's see the rest of the house" I said. If it weren't for me reminding everyone of everything we would never get places on time. Then Alice showed us the Bathroom on the basement floor. There was also a winery and a gym and a basketball curt. Then on the middle basement floor there was a secret passage to the Armory. Then Alice showed us the dungeon.

"Guys don't let Esme know that I showed you this" Alice said qualitly. We all shook our heads in assumption so she would know that we wouldn't betray. Then we saw the videoguming rum. It was nice and big. Then I saw EDowerd's piano. Rossey's room had lots of guns and ammo and grenades. Alicia's room had lots of pink.

"This doth be Emmets Roometh" Edowerd sed as we entered Emmet's rum. It was dark with pink stripes. Emmet was listening to Lady Gage's "Born this way". I would have moshed with him to the music but only fucking stupid Goths and emo shits mosh. So instead we all danced normally. But suddenly there was a HUGE FUCKING NOISE from the front of the house!

"OPEN UP MOTHERFUCKERS" said the door!

"SHIT! THE COPS!" Alicia said as she got her gun out.

"No wait let me talk to them" Jacobo said. Then he took off his shirt and opened the door. There were two more cops.

"Hello Rebecca. We are here to say sorry. We couldn't find Chadley's murderer. We thought that there might be evidence in the murder sene but now the Murder Scene has been burned down! Do you know who did it?" They asked. Jakub nodded towards me. I remember that before he said it was okay to do bad things but only if they were for good reasons. So I lied.

"It was esme." I said. Edowerd and Tanishashanqua and Alicia and Jacob all nodded chalantly.

"Bitch please" Someone who looked like Esme said as she went into the room. Then she took out a knife and stabbed the two cops and then ate them. It was... ESME!

Esme was standing there all eviliy and everything. She was dressed in a business women's suit and was easily taller than jakub. She had a black dress on too. She had dark golden hair which went down to her back and also had leopard highlights. Her front tooth was missing but we didn't bring it up. Not even Rosalie because even Rosalie was afrade of that mega fuckking egotistical biotch Esme.

"By the way you bitches all need to go back to school tommorrow." Esme sed.

"What!? Why!?" Alice asked

"Shit's fucked up yo. People be dead and shit." Tanishashanqua sed.

"Too bad you bitches. I'm the new prinsipul and I say that school goes back tomorrow. And I hired new teechors too." She sed, pointing at ME! "ALL TO GET YOU, REBECCA! MY ENEMY! I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE THE WEEK ENDS!" she warned super evily.

"FUCK YOU BITCH" I sed. I almost attacked her with my katana but I stopped myself because we wuld need Rosalie to take down Esme and this wasn't a good time.

"HAHAHA! YOU WISH BITCH!" she said! "BY THE WAY I HAVE HIRD THE VULTURE TO TEACH CLASSES!" she screamed! Then she jumped out the window and left!

"Who the fuck are the vulture" Jakub. I knew the answer becausemy friend Claritee had gotten away from them as a kid. But i deicded to let Edowerd have a moment of intelligence before he acted like a stupid fucking bitch again.

"They are the vampiores who have superpowers" Edowerd send as he came. He was now in the room. "Do not worry Rebecca weeth caneth defeateth them." He salon said cleanly.

Then Jakub left but tanishashanqua didn't because she was sleeping over with us too. I deeply but silently wondered just what that fucking bitch esme meant when she said that she would kill me. But then i stopped thinking and went to bed for the night.


	25. III - Religin class

chapter 25 - Religin class

* * *

Today it was tiem to go to scool unce agin. I got out my new bead in alicias rum. I luked out the window were I saw that it was snowing outsied. Wich was werd because normally in furks it doesnt snow onlee rain. I mean I caem to furks for the rain in the first place so why the fuock didn't it rain more often. I shuke my hand at Judah in the sky before gettin dresed in my new outfit for scool. I equipd my anti raep catana and my shotgun in case I had to kil esme or jessie or vitorio or james.

Wen I got to the dur with Tanishashanqua and alice I saw edowerd and Jacob. Even tho it was snowing jakub didn't hav a shirt on so I got to see his fucking sexy hot indian abs. Judah fucking dammit I wanted to do him right here but it was fucking cold out so I didnt.

"hi jakub" I sed to him sexily as I culd.

"hi Rebecca. You luk good today." He told me. then Jakub caem. We then huged in front of everyune. He was so warm so I hung on ti hum as he ran to scool. Becuz hes a werewolf he has super speed he can just taek me places. Alicia and edowerd and tansishanqua had to taek the car tho but it was oaky they sped along the road next to us. I waved to Alicia as she drove.

Jakub droped me on the ice wen we got to scool. Hes a werewolf so he goes to scool in an indian restarant. He left but onlee after litly kissing me goodbi. Wen I luked up he was gone. I frowned. Then I saw edowerd Alicia and Tanishashanqua all cum over together. Claritee was there too.

"yo homie wats that" Tanishashanqua sed as she ponted her ring finger over at the scool bilding. The building was still smoky and brokin from when cops jumprfd though the windows and shot at everything. There was stil blud on some of the walls and edowerd and Alicia started getting off on it. Tasnishashanqua and me both thought it was fucking weird. Then Edowerd and me both luked shrewdlee at wat was happening. First there was a bunch of new students. One of them was a gai the other one was a gurl. both of them were obviuslee new. They were walking right towards us at fast speds.

"hi my names Rebecca whtas yours" I asked the boy. The boy was a mega ultra fucking hottie but I didn't get to see his abes so I didn't no if he was actualee hotter han jakub. He was realy pail but not like that foucking sick transecual caspor. He also had gorjus blue lipstick on. He was angry then shoked and finaly calm as he spuked up.

"I am zAlec" he sed. "this is my sistor she is Kane" he sed waving his arms arund at his sister. She was just liek him onlee with bubs and a vajayjay and no you-know-what. She had a pink corset on with a matching dress. she luked like mary antwonet except without the wig and without looking ugly.

"well okay that's niec" I sed as edowerd tasniahsshanqua Alicia and me all went to religion class wich was the first class of the dayu. But then Zalec caem too becuz it turned out that he was aslo in the clas with us. We weer going to religion class which was taught by Carliel who is a paster of the romin orthodoks crutch. Claritee kept looking at Alec the entire time and nobuddy paid any attenshin to that hag Jane.

"hello I am fathor carlye and this is religion class" sed carlyse the fucking gorjus fathor of the collins. Calisle was even older than edowerd and alicai combined wich was really fuocking old. Im not sure why but he didn't have an aksent and instead just spouke ina normal fucking sexy british accent. He also was pail. Wen calyse found god he become a fathor to spred the wurd of jesus crist to everybody. Normily scool wuldnt allows him to teech becuz of the amendment but becuz hes esmes husbando he can teech religion now. I thught this was fuocking STUPID BECUZ RELIGION SHOULD BE FREE and I wantd to follo Judah and not the propped up fals god befor me. "Here verybudy taek a free bibul for class" he sed.

"NO FUOCK YOU YOU MOTHERFUOCKER" I SCREEMD as I tuk my anti raep catana and cut the bibul in haf. Then Carlyle gaev me a new bibul becuz he sed the lord had spaers so wen calyse told us to use the bibles I said no and riped mine in half and chuckd it out the window.

"who can explain this verse" he asked politly. Then he pickd on Tanishashanqua becuz hes a rasist. "tell me tasnishashanqua why guns cant make noise in this verse" he pointed at the sun and got down and prayd as he asked the question.

"gun cant sound motherfucker" Tanishashanqua began. "but neither can peace." She finished. THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN A NEW TEECHOR CAEM TO THE CLASS….. IT WAS ARROW!


	26. III - Alecs betrayaal

Chapter 25 - the betrayaal

IT WAS ARROW! Arrow was a new teecher here at furks high ever sinc eseme becaem the new scool psinsipul becuz i had the kil the old one becuz he wuz evil and a vampior slayar. But then i stoped and luked out the window away from hi mand carlisle becuz i thought i saw something in the grass outsied. But it was just a boyd. Watever then i luked back and arrow had ogtten up n the table wich fathor carlisle was supposed to be on. He kickd all the bibuls off becuz he realizes that criteenity is fuocking stupid and that judah is the way to go i hopped.

"what the fuck is he doing motherfuocker" tanishahsnqua asked me. Then clarity cum to us and told us something.

"im not sure but hes the new lootenant of the scool polise" she sed. I noded caerfuly. Clarity had fund out about my secret lately. She new that i kiled chadley but she also new that i didnt really meen it and that he understood me and that i was atoneing for my actions now. i luked into her cristel like eys and new that i had a feind forever with her.

"WHAT THE FUOCK" cristal shouted when she saw arro who is a meember of the vulture. The vulture killed her parents when she was yung. Now she is a vampire becuz of them. I wuld fele bad but clarity just wont get over it so wtf am i suposed to say to someone whos complaing abut their deed parents for the millinth time for yeers. I meen my parents lucked me in a basement for yeers but u dont see me telling peepul. Anyways arrow opene his muth and out caem words.

"I AM HEER TO ANUNCE THAT dERE WILL BE A DANSE THIS CUMING FRIDAY NITE AND UR ALL INVITED!" arrow sed from the ceeling wich he had climbed up to sins hes a volture! "BUT IF U DUNT CUM ULL FAIL RELIGION!" he sed evilly! "AND IF U DONT HAV A DAET U CANT CUM EETHER! AHAHAHAHA!" He sed before he turend into a bat and left the classrum.

Then class was over becuz father calisly had to give bat the chase becuz it actualee was arrow. Clarity Edoward Alicai Tanishashanqua Salec me and the hag Jane all waked down the hals togethur.

"hey rebeca hu won the elecshin" asked alicai. "i voted for u even tho rosalies my sis dont tell her or ill fuck u up" she sed quietlee. I noded my hed.

"um i no" sed Alex hu was a quite small boy hu was beyutiful. "it wil be anunced at the danse" he sed

"how do you no that" tanishashanqua sed

"arrow is... MY FATHOR!" he reveeled and then grabed that fuocking bitch ane's arm and ran down the hal. But when he was running jane let go and aciduntly steped in rosey's peth wich rosey didn't liek. But rossey thinks shes go grate she let hur of with a warning.

"bitch dunt do that agin" she sed and dicked her gun.

"wtf rebecca u hav a posse now u miseryabull cunt" i luked it and it was bella hu luked haf emo and haf skanc. She had white fishnte stalkings and a black waste belt and upsieddown hipster glaosses. She had a blacke and gray flannel top on too wich was why she was so emo. Then al of a suden ALEC CAEM BACK!

"wtf do u want ho" i asked but then remebered to be gud to repeent "im sorry, i mean wat is it". Claritee and alicai saw how hurd it was for me to be niace to that fuocking biotch so they smieled at me.

"i jsut want to tell u that you suck. And stink. And can go fuock an elephent." Then she turned and walked away. This is the fuocking thanks i get for hepling to protekt her from angela yesterday god fuocking dammit. I waentd to cry becuz angela hadnt kiled her but then i stoped and went insied my mind and smacked my inner biotch and told her to stop being suoch a biotch.

"who is that gurl" alec sed starrily.

"shes bella shes a biotch" i sed.

"shes beyutiful" he sed dreemilee. I culdnt staend the thught of him lusting ofter such a fuocking hore so i decided to set him strate.

"no u don't want to get involved with her. Right edowerd?" i asked.

"yes milday doth not wanteth toeth get involvedeth with that ho" he concluded poste hayste. But then in the moment jane saw everyting going on.

"WHATS RONG WITH U AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH ?!" she asked wile crying. It was disgusting becuz snot and teers wer runingn down her faec. Then she ran off into the girls bathrum so alicai claritee me and tanishashanqua folowed her wile edowerd went to go beet up dalec for being such a doosh.

"girl dont worry ur beyutiful" alicai pated jahne on the back caerfully.

"yeah if he cant see your beyuty then hes not good enuff for you in the first place" i told her. I felt good. Then i realized. Being good feels good. Maybe this was something i culd do afterall. I was goign to be a better persun and leaf the lief of sin ive been folowing behind me. I went over to the last stal and there was a homeless person in it. I gave them som money. Then i gav him a poptart. It felt good!

But then it was tiem for gim so we al had to go to class. We were playging dodjhal wich is a fun game were you hav to dodje shit that peepul are throwgin at you. Becuz of all my combat experiunce it was easy for me. That whore bella was on the other team along with clairy. When she wuznt looking clarity pushed her and she fell down and got hit 15 tiems by everune on our ttem. Then the other teem god angry and throo shit at bela. I laughed so hard that i though i wuld pee myself but i wuldnt in public so fuock u.

As the gaem was almost ovar edowerd was hit so hard that he went thru the wall... It was CASPOR i meen CASMINE the transeccual boy! [AN: NASPER WENTS TO BE CALD JASMIN BECUS HE FELS MORE FEMINEN] he hade thrown a hal so fast it broke eodwrds spien twice.

But then anya the bold stud up and cawt the ball! She was so beyutiful and fast and gud at editing. [AN: ANYA THIS IS U!] she thrw a keyboard at bella and bella went ot the hospitul. Then i saw emmet. I went up to him and asked him how the gay thing was. It must be haerd not being with the une u luv becuz if he was with seth then saths family of wolves wuld exile the too and familee is all sath has sins his fathor dyed yesterdae.

Anywasy then we won the gaem but lost the match becuz they trid to make us go outsied and sins most of our teem is vampiors they culdnt play. So it was me and anya. We tried but there wer too many. 16 acshually.

Anyways then we went to our next class but first i waented lunch so i skiped and evryon caem with me...

I wuz going to the bathrum were i hade fught angela to a draw and then helped to beet her when suddenly edowerd apperd!

"EDOWERD WHAT THE FUOCK" i asked! this was the WOMINS bathrum!

"doth engaegeth in sex" he sed forsing himsefl on me! OH NO! WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO!?


	27. III - Rebecca vs Edowerd

chapter 27 - the hospital bathroom

* * *

Oh no! wat was i gunna do edowerd wuz cuming to me to moleest me?

"no stop edowerd i dun get ti" i sed crying. Why was edowerd tryign to do this to me? This was so fukced up! Teers wer runign down my face so quitlee and i wuz jsut so shoked. Edowerd tuk my rist and then throo me at the grund.

"doth beeth a bitcheth" he sed and then smackd me. Then he riped my shirt off.

"why are you doing this!?" i screemed at him. "STOP! WHY!?" He hit me agin, this time with his cleets [AN: EDOWERD IS ON THE SOCCUR TEEM]. Then i felt sumthing red sleeping down my forehed. It was BLUD! he must have brike skin when he hit! "shit" i sed.

Edowerds eies turned all red andshit and then hey got huded. He luged after me but i got up and dodgd his atac. He culdnt be resened with in his stayte and i was scrayd. I tride to run for the dur but then he apered and slamed it. Then he punched me and i flew back into the mirors. As i hit them they explouded into a bilion trilion shrads and they went everwere. Sum of it hit my faec and i culd tel i wuld get a scar.

"AAAAAAAAAH" i screemed! He hit me so hrad i went thru the sink too! Then before i culd reakt he had thrown me thru eech bathrum stal one bai one. There were five in tottal.

Finaly tho he tripped up and so i ran up to him with my katana and smaked him with it. I didnt want to hurt him he wuz my frend at one point so insted i just taped him withit. He lost his frenzie and then luked at wat he did to the bathromo.

"doth fucketh" he sed and then before i new it he had sped out of the rum.

I new that i had to run and find alicai and tel her wat hapened. It was hard to run tho becuz blud was gushing down thru my foreheed and it wuz gettin in my eies. As i ran down the hal i culdtn figur owt why edowerd did that to me. I meen i no ive dun bad things in the past but this wuz just out of cacater for edowerd. But then i shruged it off until i fund tanishashanqua and alicia and Jacob who was there for lunch break

"what the FUCK gurl are you okay!?" Tanishashanqua asked. she tuk a cleen rag [AN" CLEEN TO PREVENT INFECSHINS] owt of her purs and then wiped my forehed with it.

"alicia get out of heer u wont be able to resist the blud" Jacob sed to her. She noded her hed smoothlee and then jumped up the roof and out of scool grunds. Jacob picked me up with tanisahshanquas help and they tuk me to the hospitul wing of the scool. Then i blaked out.

When i woke up jacub was there with me. I had a yellow bandij on my hed were my wund was. Tanishashanqua was there to, but she wuz sleepign becuz sh ewas tired.

"rebecca u need to tell me what is the matter" jakub sed. "who did this to you. I want to help" he sed as he culd see me.

"it was edowedr he tried to raep me" I sed cheerliee but no then sadlee becuz i had the shit beetin out of my. FUCK THAT EDOWEDR GODDAMIT.

"itll be okay i'll go take caer of him" jakub sed as he got his axe out of his pockit. Then he howled and turned into a fury and then juped out the window of the hospitul rum. I wuz glad that he wuz ther to support me. I wuld support him in my own speshal way in the futor.

"fuck yu you cunt" i herd. I luked up. It was BELLA! She wuz the one in the hospitul bed to the side of mine! God fuocking dammit i thught to myself slylee.

"what!? What the fuck doyou want bella!? Cant u just leev me alone!? JUDAH FUOCKING DAMMIT U WEER ALWAS SUCH A FUCKING BITCH TO ME I HATE YOU" i screemd in fuory. Uh oh. I was supoed to be gud.

"thas hard to do when u do shit like KILL MY FUOCKING DAD YOU CUNT" she screemed even loudlier.

I gasped loudlee so that she culd understand my shouck.

"ur just jelus that chardly always luved me mora than you" i sed furiouslee! She was so shucked that she culdnt even say anyting to that. Then she luked down an troddin. Wich ment that she new i was rite. Wich ment that i weon. I got up out of my bead and went to the hospitul rum bathrum. Y didnt this victoree feel gud tho?...

As i steped into the bathrum to go tinkle my combat sens tingld. Sudenly i dodj roled out of the atac in the smal bachrum onlee to see... ANGELA THE VAMPIOR! She was back! And she had a new BLAK CATANA! And she had triedto kill ME WITH IT! I ran out of the bathroom at my ful potenshil and assumd fightign pose in frunt of bella.

"shit motherfucker!" tanishashanqua screemed! She got out her gun and poiynted it at the biotch angela. We wer gonna protekt bellas lief and also my life. I new that it was heer that i wuld maek up for my sins and devowlee folo judahs plan. As angela the vampiore stuck out the bathroom we prepard!

"u evaded me twise so now yuo both shall DIE" angela screemed! Then she LUGED!

* * *

okay i no i sed that i wuld reply to ny reviows but srsly

_Jason Bartholomu 12/4/12 . chapter 16 _

_Do you even lift?_

lift what i dunt get it what the fuock is rung with u pepul


	28. III - Rebecca vs Angela II

**chapter 28 - Rebecca & Bella vs Angela**

* * *

Then she LUGED! I gasped wile tryign to deflekt angelas atack with my catana. She was very skiled but i think that i was more thern a match for her wile we were in the hospital rum.

"SHIT HOMIE GEDOWN" tanishashanqua SCREEMD as she usd her gun at angela. I was fsat enuf to dodge the bullits but if i hadnt bene then i wuld be ded. Angela didnt tho and she got shotted at leest 4 times in the neck. But she didnt say anything like i expected her to so it was werd. She jsut tryed to stab me and tanishashanqua and bella sum more so u no wat? Angelas a fuocking bitch.

Suddenly anya the bold ran in wile eeting cheetos and poptarts and luked at us but she was so scray by wat she saw that she ran out. [AN: ANYA GET UR AKT TOGETHUR UR SUPOSED TO BE EDITING NOT EATING CHEETOS U FATTI] but then angela threw her sword like a boomeragn and it cut off anya the bolds arm so TAEK THAT U CAN GET UR ARM BAECK WHEN U START WURKING AGAIN!

"Bella u need to get out of here we caent hold her off for loung!" i sed wile trying to be a gud person. It was hard to prove it tho becuz there wer no homeliss pepul to give poptards to but whatevr. Anyways then angela smacked tanishashanqua on the hed but she didnt stop THERE! then tanishashanqua luged at bella but i blocked the atack. Tasniahsnqua then tuk out a nife and went for Angela!

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" Angela screemed but then tanishashqnau stabed her in the gut with her getto nife and then i pushed her owt the window of the hospitul rum. Luckilee the rum is fiev storys up so angela had a long fal to deel with.

"we need to escape befor she climsb back up here" i sed serverlee. I luked ovar at Bella and Bella was just fuocked up becuz of this drama and shit.

"WHAT THE FUOCK IS GOIGN ON!?" she screemed.

"luk motherfuocker that bitch is gonna kill you too if we dont run so u can eether stay here or run with us to be abel to survive" tanishashanqua sed.

"she wuz the one who atacked us in the bathrum stal" i sed to clarifye the situation. Bella thught for a secund and then nodded her head.

"okay, ur right." She sed.

"we need to get away and fast" i sed as i locked the windows so that when angela tries any spiderman shit to get back into heer it wuldnt wurk.

"how are we going to do that!? Shes so strong a powerful!" bella sed wile starting to cry a litle bit.

"Theres only 1 persun strong enuf to take on angela for shure" tasniahshanqua begined. "Rosey." I nodded my hed becuz this was a relly good idea. Thank gudness tasniahsnqua is such a gud friend with gud ideas.

"does anybody have a car that we can use to get to the collins house?" i askd the too.

"i do!" bella sed and then we all went to the parkign lot to get into beds fuocking uglee truck. Even tho it was uglee and i haet it with all my pashin it was savign my lief now so i maed sure to remember to fix it when this was all ovar. I culd start to append for my sins by treeting the things in my life better. As we were gettign into the truck, we herd a fucking obnoxshis screech.

"GET BACK HERE BITCHES!" It was ANGELA! She was on a moturcycle! She tuk out a pistol and started to shoot bullits at us so we got into the truck fastlee. Tasniahsnqa and I got into the back bed [AN: THATS WERE U PUT THE KARGO AND SHIT IN A PIKUP TRUCK] and asumed fihgting posishin. I tuk out my shotgun and shotted it at angela wile tanishahsnaqua tuk out her getto pistol and also shotted it.

"GO GO GO GO!" i screemed and then bella tuk off out of scool grounds and around the town while angela followed us. Agenla tried to shoot at the car but tanishashanqua shot back and i deflekted bullits with my anti-raep catana wile shooting with my shotgun. It was hard, to sto pthe bullits, but i had to protekt bella, the driver of this vehicol. but then Angela activated her turbo button and then she was speeding up so fast that theer wouldnt be a chanse for us to escape! It was as if she had a jet in that fucking moturcycle!

"Bella!" i screemed! "Speed up! We arent lusing her!"

"IM TRYING DONT DISTRAKT ME" bella screemed. I meen i understand her srtress but hello tanishashanqua and i wuldnt let anything happen to her. But whatever she desruves the beenfit of the doubt. We sped up rally fast and then Bella tuk the truck out of the town and into the windign roads behind the town. There were lots of trees everywhere and it began to raen liek crazee so i felt at home.

Suddenlee a coip car starded to get in on the chase too! We were tryign our best to deflekt bullits but then the fuockign cops tried to drive US off the road insted of angela!

"Tanishashanqua the cops are alyed with Angela!" i sed! We were doomed unless we culd get those biotches off our backs!

"i got this motherfucker" tanisahsnqua sed and then she shot the cop driving the car in the hed and he died and his car went off a cliff and exploded. Then we went back to doign what we were doign before.

"YOU WONT ESCAPE EASILEE!" angela screemed and then she tuk her gun and aymed it at the tire of the truck and SHOT THE BULLIT! IT HIT! THEN IT MADE A NOISE! Tanishashanqua and me almost fell out but before i new it Angela had use d the swurve to JUMP INTO THE TRUCK WITH US! FUCK!

"FUCK YOU" i screemed and engayged her in one on one swordfightign. It wuz her black catana versis my anti rape catana and it luked liek i was losing! I just culdnt keep up with her enhansed vamprie powers! FUCK! She then pujnched me in the boob and smacked me! Then she luged for tanishansqua! NOOOO!

"FUUUUUUUUCK" tanishahsnqua screemed as angela cut off her pistol hand with her evil black catana! Then she picked up one of my onlee friends and threw her out the back of the truck wile bella was driving it at 120 miles per hours! It was tramatic taek my wurd for it.

"Bitch please this is still my fucking turf ur on" someone sed. IT WAS ALICIA! She was drivign a sports car and had caght tanisahsnaqua's bodee with the hood of her car. Tanishashanqua got into the car wile alicai shot at angela frum the sports car. I new then that this wuz my chase to get a hit in on angela so i struck and almost nocked her off the speedign truck! Btu then she hung on and overpowerd me.

"No matter how many of u weeklings show up I will still rain supreme!" she sed evilee! Alicia used her vampire strength to shoot many bullits at angela but angela also was a vampiore so she dodged them like a profesional. But no! some of the bullits that missed angela wuz going to hit bella! I tried to dodge into the atac but i onlee tuk too bullits!

"SHIT" i screemed. I had faild and culdnt protekt bella. Even tho i akt like i hate her shes secretely always been my role model and i shuldve been nicer to her. A singul teer drop fell frum me faec as i relized wat was goign to hapen. I herd a screem from bella, and suddenlee the car went off the side of the roed and into the wuds. Angela and i went flyign over 70 feet in the aeir along with the truck. As we wer in midair bella fell from the truck and angela stabed me in the stomick, but not before i shoved my antiraep catana into her nee! She kickedd me and i went flying even furthor. But then as i hit a tree on the way down, i herd an exploshin. Then everything went blaeck as i fell...


	29. III - Woods

Chapter 30: woods

I woke up in the fucking awful rain becuz seriously people I dont love it THAT much I mean geeze. Anyways my head really fucking hurt because i had been sent through a fall. I didnt know where Angela was because she had gone flal too but I knew that if I honed myself that I could find bella.

I found my shotgun and katana and put then in the ground int he forest I was in. It was almost dark. I could tell ecause the sun was setting. Time had passed. I cliped my hands together and prayed to Judah that something would guide me way. Then I opened my eyes and saw the Elf Grandfather who was pointing at the car wreck with Bella underneeth it!

I ran to the reck and saw that Bellas hand was the only thing not under her fucking trashed truck. It was burning and smoke and shit and the trees were going to burn down soon.

"Bella dont worry I'll save you!" I screemed because I was a good person and shoved the truck with all my mite. It was no use those I couldn't gain ground against the truck because of Newton's laws against moving objects! [AN: FUCK YOU NEWTON]

"rebeeca you goddamn it fucking ugly stupid whore help me goddamn you and fuck this" she whinied at me which was totally unhelpful right now I mean c'mon I'm trying to concentrate at the moment.

"GODDAMNIT IM TRYING" I screamed at her. I mean if she didn't have such a fucking huge truck this wouldnt be tough the thing ways like 15 tons. But then my combat sense tingled and I looked behind me and suddenly ANGELA APPEARED in the sky and and she started to use her sword in me!

"I'll kill you! HIYAH" She screened as she luged over and over again. I tried to fight back but it was hard because bella was there nad she was the targit and I was trying to protect Bella but Angela used and I couldn't truck!

"WHAT YOU SAY TO ME!?" I screamed as I punched Angela's breasts in the fight. It was a ground blow but it was all I could do to stay in front. "You're a monster Angela and I won't let you harm people!" I screemed harder this time! But then Angela jumped into the air with her Katana and cut my shotgun in half! Oh shit! I was so fucked!

"IF I AM A MONSTER THEN I WILL BE THE MONSTER COACH!" She screemed while flying. "THE FIRST IN MANKIND AND THE FIRST ALL OVER THE WORLD!" Then she stopped flying right on top of me. As bella was getting her face burned and crushed by the Car Angela just kept stabbing me and stabbing me with her Katana of death until She picked me up with it and impaled me.

"AAAAAAAAAA" I screemed in shire agony! THERE WAS A FUCKING SWORD IN ME AND SHE WAS SPINNING ME AROUND WILE I WAS ON IT! She was just to strong. This was the final line for me and bella. None of my friends were around to save me. Jacob was after Edoward who was running away from Fucks and Alicia was with Tanishashanqua wherever the fuck they were and And nerd Clarity was actually in that the school. I tried to take a breath but it was hard because Angela was using a sord to mvoe me.

Then all of a sudden a gunshot went off and Angela threw me off to the sword with great power! She cut the bullet in half and we both looked up! It WAS CHOCOLOVE!

"Angela stop" he said while looking like a teachor.

"Why the fuck shuld I?" She asked as I was there and on the ground almost dead and Bella was almost dead to. She was about to snap my neck so it was good that Chocolove arrived to stop her!

"Because" he said wile pointing at Angela the Vampire! "When you were alive, I WAS YOUR FATHER ANGELA!" She then started to cry becuz she was just confused by touching it all. Then she got fucking angry!

"YOU LYING FUCKER" she screemed and then tried to stab him but Chocolove's forcefeld stopped her from comign close to him. "AAAAAA" she screemd as she went flying backwards into an other grandfather elf tree.

"ITS TRUE" he screemed! "YOUR MOTHER IS NONE OTHER THAN RENNY!" Everybody at the sene gasped because of the revelatin! If angela was renny's dohter then that meant that... "YES!" Chocolvoe screemed! "THAT MAKES ANGELA BELLA'S SISTER!" And then Angela started swearing so much that I'm not even gonna fucking write it becuz seriously it would take up like 5 pages of text.

"you bitch" Angeal screamed and then broke down on the ground.

"Its true their insides are made of the same blood..." he said. "My daddy blood".

And then all of a sudden my pain wouldn't release because Angela had still stabbed me. But then something amazing happened that saved my life that I will never forget!

"HOMING MISSLE BOMB STRIKE" sed a voice! The voice belonged to Alec! All of a Sudden Angela went missiling up into the air like some sort of flying projectile and left the atmosfear. Jane was there too but she was a had so it didn't matter.

"What are you doing here you fools?" Chocolove asked

"I am here to save Bellanita and Rebeccadora [AN: THOSE ARE THEIR FULL NAMES] from sertin death" Alec said. "They are too close to the collin compound and you know what lies in there! We must not let Esme see them!" And then Jane nodded and made a incantation to say "HOLY" and then the truck got up and rolled over and away from Bella so that we culd save her.

"Don't worry" Alec said to me. "My powers sent her to the MOON" he screamed.

"I won't let you ruin my plans!" Chocolove said with anger and blood dripping from his voice and then his forsefield grew to ten times the original amount! "Esme will hear about this blatant betrayl of our plans and then _**you will suffer the consequences!**_"

"what are you saying Chocolove!?" I managed to ask wile bleeping out onto the forest ground.

"I wont asnwer that because it would spoil my plans" he said. And then he made to summon a Lance and equiped it to do battle with.

"Well too bad they are our friends and we will save them" jane sed finally speaking up! Then she made a ninjutsu sign and then screamed "TELEPORT" and the four of us (Me, Bella, Jane, and Alec) teleported away from Mr. Chocolove!


	30. III - Death of Clart

Chapter 31: Return to School

* * *

Suddenly like as if were teleported we were in the school. I was there with my wounds and Bella was there with her face and shit all burned and alec and Jane were there to.

"We will take Bella to the facility" said Alec. He puked up Bella with amazing speed and pushed everyone out of his way to the hospital. Jane cried like the hag she is and then teleported away. So then I had to go to class to find claritee because she was the only one who could be my friend since Jacub was in the pursuit and Tanishashanqua and Laicia wer . Then I looked up at the clock and there was enough time left in the day to go to my next class wich was a math class. I hate math because I'm not very good at it because of Newton [AN: FUCK YOU AGAIN NEWTON].

"I'm sorry I'm late sir I was busy fiting angela" I said to the teachor who was suppled to be Mr Clearwater but I acted a gasp when it wasn't! It was Hasmes the man whose arm was missing after he consumed Clear water!

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE BOARD REBECCA" screemed Hames the Vampire teacher of my Calculus class as I perfectly sat to my seat. We were learning things like how to divide funktions and trickonometry. "YOU ARE THIEVING KNOWLEDGE FROM THE OTHER STUDENTS" he screamed wile waving chalk and shit around the class. I don't get why I even try its not like I'm asian or anything so fuck this shit.

"Psst Rebecca want to buy some weed" sad the boy to the left of my seet! IT WAS SERKADES! [AN: SERKADES IS ONE OF THE SNERKERS]. He was a sit there and selling drugs to me and everything! I went all D: and then he Took out the dope and waved it in my fucking face. "I need it to pay for my props" he tried to say slidely.

"Mr Hames serkades is selling drugs!" I told the teechor but he was so busy reducing Clitoria that he didn't notice. "No I don't want any of your fucking drugs so stop before alicai sees you beside I am too far above the inner fluence" I told him. I was trying to help I mean if Alica saw this shit she would fuckign kill him for being on her turd.

"Your strong so I can not do anything to encourage you" sad Serkades because he just kept on trying to sell. "I'll call you when I'm selling cheap" he sed and swiped me his phone number for texting because nobody calls anymore. I riped it up because I was done being a bad person and I didn't even try to stab him so I felt good about myself just like it should be. In fact I was going to tell on him and do the right thing so he could sort his life out. Judah would want that.

"Bye mr Hames I am going to the School police" I told Hames as I got up and left and he just stuck his middle finger up at my because she was busy kussing his lady bitch's face to notise his job. I walked down the fucking empty halls and located Arrow's room since his is a liutenant [AN: THE SCHOOL POLICE ARE IN ARROWS ROOM]. But I heard mouning going on inside so I quickly opened the door to investigate!

"WHAT THE FUCK" I SCREAMED because I was scared. My old fiend Clarity Etude Symphonia was on the desk laying there and Arrow was on top of her as a Bat masticating on her body! He just kept going and going it was fuckign sick. There was blood everywhere like a volcano in Italy. "Get off of her what the fuck are you doing!?" I screemed and took out my Katana and threw it across the room but the Bat dodged and I tried to get but I could because bats and its wings kept fapping.

"You disgusting shit I will kill you" the bat said using Ekolocation to translate thoughts into me! "I have killed this worthless hunam and drained her of all of her blood" he translated loudly!

"You sick fucker your wrong I am a vampire too!" Clarity screemed as she got up to kill Bat but he stopped her and went through her breasts to get inside her body! "FUUUCK" Clarity screemed!

"I am now inside her body it is warm like a volcano's bakemeat. I shall nest in here" he said and then closed the entrance to her body so that he would be safe.

"Arrow stop trying to live inside of Clarity!" I screemed to protect my friend! I wanted to kill him but I couldn't not without killing clarity too.

"There is no use Rebecca" Clarity said now crying a lot not as much as Bella when Chadley had died but more than when Bella cried over Mikes dead body. "He will nest in me and you cannot harm him without killing me first" she sed.

"Clarity you are my friend we will solve this predicament" I sad. "Esme will pay for this!" I also sad this time waving my fists towards the sun.

"No Rebecca you must know what I found out before…" She sad as she drew her gun from her bra. She was shaking because she was losing control of her body to the parasite Arrow inside. "The volutre are a diversion… Esme hired them to kill anyone on Cocolove's trail…" She was puking blood now because Arrow was eating her from the inside. She took out a jar of holy water. I was crying it was so traumetric. "He is the masterind behind everyting and he is connected to everything… You were not always supposed to…" she stopped and then her eyes rolled back like some weird chuky shit.

"NO! CHARLITY YOU ARE MY BESTEST FRIEND DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF THERES NO GOING BACK!" I scremed but it wasn't enough. "IF YOU DO THIS THAN YOU WILL BECOME THE GERATEST MONSTER OF THIS WORLD OF THEM ALL!"

"URGHGHGH GOODBYE" Clarity barfed and then she chugged the entire jar of holy water. Then her entire insides caught the fire and everything except for her bones and muscles and skin burned up she no longer had orgins to donate in case someone was going to dye.

"AHAHAHAHA NOW I CONTROL HER!" Arrow said from inside Claritee as he piloted her like a giant mecha like in one of those animees. "IT IS I THAT CAN GRASP THE GERATEST MONSTER BY _**BEING**_ THE GREATEST MONSTER OF THEM ALL!" But the clarity I knew was dead inside arrow had masticated into her and then she had commited to suicide by drinking water and now she was hollow. "THANK YOU REBECCA YOU MADE ALL OF THIS POSSIBLE" He screemd and then using Clarity he ran out of the Office.

I ran out of the office too but I was crying because today had been really bad. Then Alicia and Tanishashanqua and Jacub and Edowerd all came to me. Except edowerd couldn't talk because he was typed up and his mouth was closed with duck tapes.

"What is wrong Rebecca?" Said Jacub. He helped me close very sexily I could even felt his nipples through his shirt.

"Clarity just died" I sad.

"Aww that stinks" Said Alicia which reminded me of smoking da Mary J.

"By the way that fucker Serkades is trying to steal your turf where were yoy anyways!?" I questioned while flapping my raven hair with golden streaks in the dramatic sexy wind.

"I was getting a new hand" sad Tanishashanqua who now had a robot hand sort of like Luke Skywinkers from Revenge of the Jedis. "The surger was difficult but I pulled it through" she said.

"THAT FUCKER" Alicai said and took off into the school with a gun equipped to use on SErkades that turd. Alicai would settle him straite.

"But anyways Rebecca why are you so beat up" Jacub asked.

"Because wile you were away Angela attacked me Bella and Tanisha and then Bellas truck fell and Chocolove stopped the killings!" I told him. He nodded very quickly at first but then stopped and did it slowly. Suddenly it became raining and thundering outsied so I felt at home.

"We need to investighat Chocolove" Jacub said. Tanishashanqua wasn't sure at first since this was her dad and this meant that he was a lying cheator on her mother because shes a year older than angela (Tanishashanqua is 18) so now she had a reason to rebel.

"Jacob you go find Alicia and do that." Tanishashanqua said while taking control of the situation. She was preparing to distance, I could really tell. Jacub ran off and then Edowerd Tanishashanqua and me were left. "We need to go find Alec and Jane, some is telling me that they are more into this than we think." Tanishashanqua said and with that we were off to go an interrogate the two.


	31. III - Molten hell anger

AN: I have decided on what I will do after kronicals I will write a prequel telling of how angela became the vampire bitch that she is today I hope you all red it when it comes out BUT THIS ISNT ADVETISING SO DON'T TAKE IT THAT WAY GEEEZE

But Tanishashanqua and jacub couldn't do it so they caem back. Then we were the 5 crusdaers again because clarity was a robot for arrow who was piloting her quickly. The 5 of us were there to crusade against esme and shit so we went out to buy dresses and suits for the guys for the upcoming school dance. I had a feel that esme would attack then because she is a mega fucking bitch who ruins everything he touches.

We went to the market district [AN: ITS FAR FROM THE GETTO ONE TANISHASHQNA DOESN'T COME OUT HERE MUCH BECAUSE SHES POR] to buy fresses for the dance. I saw one that was fucking beautiful with maching pink laces on the gown and Alicai told me to buy it. But at first I didn't have any money but then I remembered that when I killed Chardly I stole his wallt too so I opened that up and took the money from it. I felt bad for about a second I mean it was his fault he dyed the stupid fucker so I took the money and began to use it to pay for the dress when then I saw who the casher was!

"CHADLEY WHAT THE FUOCK" I scremed! Jacub Edowedr Alicai and Tanishahsnqua all looked amazed and then scared and then worried. "I thought you died" I sed crying because this was so emenstionul for me.

"actuall you killed me swine" he sed. I looked at him and he was a vampire just like Edowerd and Alicai and Esme and Angela and all the others.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKER YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT" I screemed! I mean geeze he didn't have to go do that if he was alive all along.

"But wait we flamed the house" edowerd spoke to say. "how can you be?!"

"Esme saved me fool she took my body and vamped it out" he sed and then he stuck his arm out at me and graped my throat. It really fucking hurt but not as much as the payne in my heart from having to have to put down chadley again for being an abomeration. I cut off his hand with my Katana and then engaged him in combat.

"fuck you" I said and then cut his head off. His body fell.

"Yay way to go" Jacub chwrd and me but then he got all scared all of a sudden! "Rebecca look at the scene!" he said trying to warn me! I looked back and there was the head! It was floating and being!

"WHAT!? BUT I KILLED YOU!" I SCREAMED

"you did not kill me hard enough fool" he sed and then tore my dress in half with his zombie toeth. "Besides before I die I have to tell you the secret of what Esme is going to kill you with!" he scremed so then I stopped trying to kill him to listen. If he had disciplined earlier none of this would have ever happened it was all fucking chadley's fault!

"what" I sed huffing expectantly

"Esme is going to mutate the town using radio waves from the radio station! And if you do not stop her than she is going to nuke everything!" then he finished and opened a portal and flew his head in and then the portal closed as I called him a fucker because right now hes being one goddamit.

"We have to fight aggrsively Esme will mutate the entire town if we do not stop the radio from spreading! She has the nuke and she will use it if we lose!" Alicai said taking out her gun. Tanishashanqua also took out her gun Jacub took out his ax and Edowerd his nales as the Crusdaer Crew got ready for battle. We left the store but before that I all got my dance dress on because the chaser was dead wich meant free clothes!

When we got to the outside Esme was flying in the air. The sky was green from the radio's waves. Rose was flying too because she can be a fucking bitch.

"SUCK ON MY VOLCAN BAKEMEAT REBECA YOU SHIT MUFIN" Esme sop and Rose confom it

That's when her army of zombies appeared and shit went residint evil on us the zombies were under esme's control so when she told them to attack they listened. Anya the bold and serkades were there too. But you know what fuck this shit I'm tired of these fuockers.

"FUCK YOU" I said as I took out my katana and cut off anyas head because guess what IM TRIED OF YOU RUNNING MY STORY WITH YOUR BAD INFLICTS ON EVERTHING GO BACK TO TH WHOLE YOU CLIMBED FROM! Then I saw serkades but it was fine because Edowedr chopped his dick off with a chainsad they got from alicai.

"that is is Esme, Rebecca, we cannot die" I was told but there was too much fighting I culdnt tell who sed it. Whoever they are they were right. I took a gun from serkades because drug dealers have guns and shot it at Esme but her shield pooped up and she burned the shot to the ground! I fell distressed and dazzled because what the fuock can I even do in this situation.

"REBECCA!" Jacub shouted from afar "I BELIEVE IN YOU!" and with that I was better. Alicai my friend came running towards me wile Jacub and Tanishahsanqua fought zombies and shit.

"To defeat her you need to rock the fuck out" alicai told me as she handed me a rocking electic gitar made out of diamond from mars all for an awesome solo wile she took out an expensiv blood-ruby encrusted gold fiddle and got ready to fuck the rock out of me.

"take this… it is… a jew!" I looked at esme in the sky and punked the fuck out. We busted into a song that pursed the heavens of everything it had and bellowed to hell itself and then the core of the planet causing the molten iron in it to rush out like a Vulcan and bake the fucking shit off of esme's face which it did. The earth shattered in half braking apokalypticly because of my beautiful lyrics.

"AAARRRGGGHHH REBECCA!"

"YES!?" I screemed to esme who was being fired and burned by the firey hot magma of my sin

"FUCK YOU" she screemd and then teleported away but Rose didn't she got caught in the flames of ym torture and then the olten iron became a hand which dragged her down into hell.

"REBECCA SAVE ME" she screemed so I stopped my solo but it was too late Rossey was sicked into a molten spicy hellish land that is pretty bad but not as bad as what goes on in my heart mot of the time. Fuck you if you don't thnk Rebecca is deep.

Anyways after that we went home because seriously I was fucking done with everything today my dress was burned clarty was a piloted and angela was on the moon and now rossey's in fuckign hell which is just bad but I secretly thinks that she deserves it.


	32. III - the prom

chapter 32 - prom

It was the nite of the prom Anya Serkades and Chardley were all dead, angela was on the moon and rossey was in hell so for now all my problems wer solved. Jacub showed up to the dor in a fucking sexy Indian outfit with only his you know what covered because that's what the indiens wore before we cockenered them.

Alice was also wearing something Edward had a suit on becauses hes an old school boy and jasmine was earing and Tanishashanqua was there too wearing stuff but not sa mine nice because she's a poor fucker. We also had our instruments so that we could make a band at the dance because were going to play when we get there for the entire school.

"Wait Rebecca was what about esme?" Jacob opened his mouth and said.

"do not worry I have a plan" I told him winking but no blinking because blinking is for emus. Anyways I rode Jacob all the way there and then got off when we got there. I also brought all of the instruments for our band its called "_Opposite feelings give double abstinency_" and its about how Judah rocks and how we will speed his world to the word.

When we got ther the dance was full all of the surviving students wer there. Jacub was my date so I was going to paes religion class like Aro wanted and esme was there too she was standing on top of the tower loking down evily at everyone and thigns.

The everything was dancing like a whore with pneumonoultramicroscopicsili covolcanokoniosis and jetengining and shit. I saw bella she was an emo shit so I smacked her on the way in. Everybody laufhged at that fucking whore so we went back to dancing. It was a slow song called my heart will travel on and Jacub and I dancd and made out during the dance it was so cuuute.

The we stated playing our band for the prom so those shitty emo fucks could mosh the fuckers.

_Bullet given by bets boys_

_Given by all bet boys can do_

_Luzel try to prize up you_

_Willow tasted everyting_

I could see satan in my mind trying to stop me from playing but I kept going on because THAT WEAK FUCKER CAN SUCK MY TAINT!

_Bawu go away to ERROR TRANSLATION CODE fc at 405e_

_[][]_

_[][]_

_[][]_

_[][]_

_[] JMLITE'SWID YIE CR_

_DRUGS TAKETO FLITE_

The cowd rared as I busted out my epic gitar solo which also shok the foundations of the school and the earth. It didn't purse the heavens but it did cause the fucking obnockshis decorations to fall onto the prom comity which I thought was funny. But then something happened as I played the gitar began to grow and growand got fucking big and green and throbbing. It throbbed so hard that heaven blew up I could see it from here. Then Hell too because half the planet was already gone it was weak from prevous strikes.

"REBEBCCA THANK YOU" people screemed astheir souls were saved by me, THE GERATEST PERSON IN AL LTHE WORLD

"YOU ARE WELCOME" I said to world walking the rabid truble that lay in my way.

Then the president of the school Esme came to satge to announce the winners of the election.

"hello dear children. Rossey is in hell so there will be no competition but before lthat lies we will talk about the prom king and queen!" she said and everybody cheered except me and my friends becuz we no fucking whore that esme.

"JACUB WINS PROM KING" she screemd and jacub jumped into the stage and accepted his reward. He was shirtless and shit and he was so so fucking hot I mean fuck I wanted to have sex right there I even got a bit wet.

"HOLY SHIT BELLA WON PROM QUEEN" she screemd with her middle finger up at me. But then wen bella got up on stag to accept her prom award we duped a bucket of blood onto her to humiliate her in the eys of the world. The world got up and cheerd because every fucking person hates that shitty bitch. She cried and cryed and then Mark dragged her off the stage like a cow. But for some reason I felt a ping of badness in my hart. Why did this feel wrong? She deserted it!

"NO ITS ACTUALLY REEBCEA" esme screemd and I got up to take my crown as my prize. I had on a beatufil fucking gorgeous dress and everybody thought I was the hottest girl in the rom everyone wanted to fuock me but I was saving myself for Jacob later tonight.

"yo motherfucker good job." I turned my head to see who the fuck called ME a motherfucker and It was Obomba he was here to give me my reward! Obomba is the president of the country! He was wering a swhil traditional dress and shit."you are an example for us all" Obomba sad and he put the crown on me because I was the president and empress of the danse! Everybody clapped their hands for me and even gave me a bouget of flowers they were fucking orange daisys.

"HELL FOOL YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" I looked oer and it was Chocolove he was stating down Obomba!

"FUCK YOU BITCH YOU ANSWER TO ME" Obamba screemed and took out a breedsword and treated Chocoloev with me.

"NO OBOMBA DON'T DO IT HE IS UMMINE TO SORDS WITHOUT BLADE UNLIKE YOURS" I screemd but it was no use because Chocolove used his energy barier to atomic ombo's ass.

As he died he outstretched his arms to Judah and said "god save me, my body!" but then he passed to the other side but then didn't because I had pursed heaven and freed all souls so he just lay their soules.

But then chocolate love appeared and summond his Mick his jaarga and then became a lance to use against me! Chocolove took the lance and threw it at me

"MY SPEAR ROD WILL PIERSE YOU" he screemed and then I dodged so it hit that fucking atrocious hag jane instead. She started grolowing and shit and then exploded into a booldy mess all over my fucking gorgeous dress. I WAS FUCKING ANGRY. But before I could do anything the moon started to crash into the planet! I looked up and it was ANGELA! SHE WAS PILOTING THE MOON INTO THE SCHOOL!

"YOU FUCKER YOU THINK YOU KILL CAN ME THAT EASILY" she SCREAMED. She made a cross with her moon and then attacked chocolove with it and he tried to deflect with his hands! He was fast but she drove the moon like a fucking professional.

"NO HOMIE DON'T KILL MY DAD HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT" Tanishashanqua screemed as she got between Chocolove and the moon. The entire dance stopped to look at the scene it was so beautiful and we could touch it. Angela stopped and stared crying because all she evr wanted was to be runited with her long last dad after he mom dyed of AIDS when agela was only 5 I also lafed when that happen the fucking whore.

Then something ajazing happened! Tanishahsnaqua's word touched angela and she stoped her rampage. She hot off the moon to go and hug cocolove and then the three embraced each other. They were a famil yagain it was a beautiful site to see!

Then Jane came back from the beyond because I blew up heaven and hell with my music so she then told as "WE HAVE TO GO" quickly because the moon was coming.

"but why" I screemed

"Because Cocolove is going to try to kill you bitch" she screemed and then made magic with her fingers and screemed "METEOR". Then the moon got up and started attacking again and Chocolove took out his lance to stop it.

"WILD MOTHERFUCKER YOU AINT GOT NOTHING ON ME" Chocoloe scremed as he fought off the moon from the dance. Angela helped too "I will protect my daddy!" she screemed. But then piloted Clarity [AN: ARROW] and Mark and Cayus all appeared! They were the Volture!

"IT IS THE TIME TO BATTLE YOU AND KILL YOU REBECCA!" Esme screemd "VOLTURE! ROLL THE FUCK OUT AND FUCK HER UP!" and with that we engaged them in a epic battle. Edward took out his nales and fought Cayus wile Alice took out her gun and stated to fight the robot Clarity while Jacub fought Mark with his axe.

"Tanishahsnqa help me figh esme!" I screemed as I pushed a student out fo the way of an e nergy beam. I took out a grenade and threw it as esme flew around the room shooting of kamehamehas and shit but it didn't' stop her! "FUCK I CANT HIT HER!" I screemed!

"she is not immoral" Tanishahsnqua sad wile shooting her getto gun. It was a sene to see! Tanishashqnau's mech arm turned into a gatling gun and started machine gunning that fucking bitch "TAKE THISSSSSSS" she screemed! But then the fucking sluts sulpichia and nympho appeared and thired to use magic on Tanishashanqua.

"FIRAGA" bympho screemed

"BLIZARGA" Sulpy screened

"NOOOO NOT MY SISTER" and with that Angela took the hit for Tanishahsnqua. Jane took the other one that hag and disintegrated so tht her soul could never return to her fucking ugly ass boody. But angela was okay wich was polished good because Tanishahsnqua cant afford the operation to save angela if she died.

"Angela you are my sis put aside your differences and work with me to fight evil" Tanishashanqua said and esme was killing motherfuckering normal students with her kamehamehame's.

"I WILL TRY" angela said redeemed for all of her actions as she began to. But then esme flew onto me and pushed me really fuckign far away but it didn't last because "TELEPORT" I heard.

Suddenly me Edowerd and Bella were all in a dark house.

"were we go to?" Bella say. Then I thought as I recognized the house! It was… THE COLLINS MANOR!

"ITS EDOWERD'S HOUSE!" I screemed. "But who teleported us!?" I asked edowerd. "The Hag is dead!" Edowerd nodded and turned is back to me.

"I know who" EDowerd said. Suddenly…. CHOCOLOVE STEPPED OUT INTO THE FOYAY.

" Chocolove what are you-" bella began but then Chocolove took out a gun that was fucking huge and aimed it at us.

"The plan commences" he said and then blew bella's entire fucking head straight off and all of the blood got on me again.

Everythign stopped.


	33. III - The final battle

AN: this chapter was edited by Kurshee aka Yammama who is the only one who fucking hels with this shit. But I leaned from before that you can trust these fuockers so after this he's fird to. FUCK YOU YAMAMA

* * *

In that moment, things suddenly became clear. There wasn't anymore confusion in my mind. No, that's not true. I was paralyzed in shock still. The blood from what used to be Bella's head was splattered all over me. This wasn't like when Alice used those non lethal bullets. Bella's entire head was gone. Spread out over the foyer floor, never to be reassembled.

Before I could even turn to look at her killer, another gunshot went off. It took a moment to register. A warm red liquid was seeping out of my abdomen. _He got me, too_. I tried to cover the wound with my shaky hands.

"W-why?.." I manage to mutter. Blood is seeping out of my mouth. I might have been able to take this had Angela not done so much damage to me yesterday. I don't have much time.

"You should've played along when you had the chance, girl." My assailant caustically berated me from his position at the top of the staircase.

"Now, vampire. Finish her." I glanced at Edward as he was ordered around. His hooded eyes had turned a crimson red.

"Don't do it Edward!"

"Why shouldn't he?"

"Because... Because if for just one moment I don't keep up this facade of fake-perfection, you'll realize how empty I am on the inside. Yeah, empty would be the best word to describe it. You see Bella over there? She's empty too. She's dead. Chocolove **_killed_** her." I stumble to the ground as I finish, blood and flesh searing from my wound. "I bet you he always planned it to, just like he and my mother did for me!" I was laughing maniacally now. The walls were beginning to pulsate in and out, blending and bending the fabric of the room together and apart. I'm being _pulled apart_. "They hid me from the world for years so that when I was finally released, I would be a tyrant." Chocolove steadies his aim on me as he descends the stairwell; his face says it all. _Stop speaking at once or I will end you here and now._

But you know what?

Things are clear for the very first time for me. Something locked away has finally surfaced.

Fuck him.

"Don't listen to this girl, Edward," Chocolove says with a certain smoothness to his voice. He extends his hand towards Edward while keeping the gun aimed at my head. In this moment, I don't even know where I am anymore. Things are wobbly, and I can barely see Edward. He's leaning closer and closer to Chocolove, considering which of the two of us to try and go after.

I can't let Chocolove convince him to gut me. I can't let it end here. Anywhere but here.

"**_NO!_** Don't you get it by now Edward!? I act the way I do because if I don't, then people will realize that I'm nothing!" Every piece of my body screams out in a putrid agony, begging for relief. I can't stop though; if I stop for a moment then I lose my only chance at survival. I have to bring Edward back to his senses. "Deep down, I'm hollow inside. I was **_made_** to be hollow. I was engineered to be hated from the very beginning, to give all of humanity something to hate together; to unite them under one common cause." As Edward backs away from Chocolove, my tears litter the messy floor of the foyer. I'm failing. I have to keep convincing him that I'm not worth preying on. "My **death**." I couldn't stop myself from breaking out into laughter, interrupted only by sobs and blood I would cough up. I was cracking. I couldn't even tell if it's from the pain or from the despair. Everything I had done in my life, it all hit me. Poor, poor Bella. Charlie. Jane. I've mistreated everybody around me. I deserve this fate. I deserve to die, alone and afraid. All I can do was collapse and cry.

"Edward, what I have done here is for the greater good. A monster such as Rebecca has no place in society. She is to be feared, not loved; despised, not pitied." The man preached with a twisted sense of conviction.

Like a rubber band that had been stretched too far, something inside of me broke. The recoil echoed through my body, sending my slumped figure into a spasm. A burning sensation began to grow in my chest, and in a moment of clarity I grasped at my abdomen. The searing pain got worse and worse, and I was back on my side, screeching in agony. The realization that I was not simply shot had dawned on me. There was a hole through my body, as big as my first, running all the way through. I'm already dead.

In an instant, the walls of reality came crumbling down upon me. Each breath in this world took years to finish, while every thought was over in an instant. Just as suddenly as I entered this trance, I left it with a conviction. There was not a thing holding me back anymore. I rose to my feet, gripping my Katana with both hands. Before he even had a chance to react, I charged Chocolove and ran him through with my sword. I kicked Edward with all my might, sending him flying back through a wall. This was the strength I was given by my creator.

The strength to choose my own destiny.

"Up until this point, I have had the displeasure of trying to comprehend life here. Now I see that I was never meant to understand life as it is in the first place; this is because I was constructed to be a hollow being." I run him through again, pinning the scientist to a wall of the manor using his own daughter's sword.

"What you perhaps do not understand, Chocolove, is how genius your plans were. In fact, part of me wishes to commend you for them. Hiding me from the world for years so that when I was finally released, I would be a tyrant? Priceless. Literally engineering a child which would grow into a being that would be despised and ridiculed for its apparent mental illness? Utter brilliance. Revealing this all to me, however? I would say that I'm disappointed, but that would require me to be able to feel. Something which, according to you, I've never been capable of doing." He struggles to reply as I talk to him, locked to the wall by my blade.

"Throughout all your planning and deviancy, you failed to remember one important detail about what you were doing. You were making me unique, Chocolove. A Rarity. Something truly special. In your quest to create something that people would strive to exterminate, you developed a being unlike any other. A being made entirely out of weaknesses and flaws."

"You see Chocolove, even with the discord that would run through my head, I learned something important. No matter what, people can get by and change despite their flaws. It's one of the most humanistic traits I can think of. And yet, I had been just beginning to display those kinds of traits myself- Shedding that coat of superiority and stupor to connect with people who I never dreamed were so interesting! Does **_that _**make me human, **_Mr. Judah Chocolove_**?" His eyes flare as he hears that name. The name of the man who raised me. The name of the man who I had been conditioned to forget since day one. The name of the man who brought me into this world.

"No, it doesn't. Because according to you, a monster can never change. A monster has no potential to love, to learn, or even to live. Its only defining characteristic is that it is the antithesis to humanity." I twist the Katana ever so slightly. He bears the pain, only wincing.

"Somehow though, you created a person capable of experiencing every feeling across the spectrum, something that _directly contradicts_ with your definition of what a monster is! You _tortured_ them and _broke_ them and finally molded them into a being so heinous, so vile, that people would band together just to erase it and every trace of it from this world."

"If you had only given me a chance, **_Judah!_** All I ever wanted to just to be loved- Nowhere was it written that I had to walk into that school every day of my life honestly believing that my actions had no consequences, that I had the power to murder people because I was some perfect sparkling princess. I didn't have to be that psychotic, foolish, selfish, ridiculously weak bitch- A twisted girl who only was warranted interest when she did something murderous!"

"Forget, for just a moment, about how you destroyed the life I never had, and try to consider the lives of all the people I've killed because you made me into this. Take a couple of moments. Good. What could you possibly say to make that better? I killed _Charlie_- the only adult who _ever_ tried to help me. You've killed Bella."

"It is nothing but one road bump in an otherwise flawless-" Chocolove began. I twist the Katana further. He lets out a small shriek.

"What am I going to do about this, you ask? I'll tell you what. I'm going to throw a wrench in your plan right now and end it." This is it. I want to see the fear in his eyes.

"You fool."

_What? _

"Do not take me for a weakling due to my profession, dearest Rebecca."

_Where's the fear? I have him pinned. There's no escape!_

"There's no way to unite people without the common enemy, is there?"

"What are you-?" My sentence is cut off. He frees himself in an instant. He's fast, faster than anything I have ever seen. In less than a moment, we have traded places. I'm pinned up against the wall by a lance through my mid section.

"I'm starting anew, Rebecca. You are not my only experiment. It's time to clean up loose ends." He smirks, taking the lance out.

This is my only chance.

I gathered up every ounce of might I had left in my frail body and tried to move out of the way. I wasn't fast enough. He drove the lance through my skull.

Darkness took over.

* * *

AN: okay so frum now on this is the break in Kornicals. I will be trying a new story it will be better then this one you guys. It will start angela on her journey and then maybe when ie writen a bit of that i wil come back to Kornicals and continue witing it (i have idea of how to countie it but withu editor it will be betrayd SO REED IT wHEN IT COMES OUT BUT THIS ISNT ADVETISING JUST KINDA SO THINKS FOR REEDING! 333


	34. IV - Awakening, Again

Chapter 34 – ALIVE AGIN

"what fuck" I sed as I got up shakily.

"wate what how the fuck!? I kill you but you survive that? mtoherfucker" chcolove sed to me.

"I don't know gtfo you just killed me" You! I say and then do! Cocolove got his lance out and looked mega fuocking confused. And then vamporized and dispeared into the darkness. I was in a graveyard and so was bella to. We were both fucing fuocking confused because last I remember I was killed by lance and bella was bullet by shot.

"just kidding, lol" bella say getting up now alive and better. She lauhs and smiles and says "I just pretended to die I can do that you know" and then we hi 5 becaused this was a plan we had emergiencially planend out every since the beginning of the last chapter. Bella would fake dye and I would faek dye to make motherfucoker Chocolove reveel just how evil he was that raggot.

"Rebecca wtf your body it has changed!" bella say looking to me. I standed back and looked at myself and then I realized I was not me!

"it was my soul even though my body dyed my soul didn't go to heaven or hell so it found a new body!" I say. And then I realized!

MY BODY WAS BELLA'S AND BELLA AND ME WERE SHARING A BOODY!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream becuz Bella and Bella I was had to share the femae genitalia that is my body!

"we have to fix this fucking fast you shitbitch" Bella say now no longer friend since mutual enemy in Chocolive was defeated.

"damn fast" I say. So then we went home to Cullen manner and I went to the bathroom and I started my moisturizing treatment because bella's face is filled with goddamn motherfucking acne and shit because she never fucking takes care of it. Or was it my face now. Or was it Bella's? Who was even thinking this I no one don't even know at this uppity point somebody fucking put me back in my own body!

"Rebecca's soul now lungers inside of Bella's" Jacob explained to Alicia, Tanishashanqua, Edowerd, Alec, and everybuddy else who didn't try to fucking _MURDUR_ me earlier [I explained, you do not want to kill me rite now trust me] after I explicated it towards him. But Jacob didn't expantiate it right and it was like he was trying to place some of the blame on me! Like it was my fault that my soul piloted into Bella's body afterwards and her fatass soul didn't get the fuck out of my way. Maybe if her soul stopped eating so many fucking pillbugs on the playground then she wouldn't be so fucking ugly that motherfucker.

Edowerd said: "hello friend I will stick with you from now as a simple form of Rebella!"

"Yes Rebella is an excellent name for the organism" Carlisle the father Collin came in and said.

"I love her she's even cuter than the real Bella!" Jacob squirted. Right then Bella's soul popped right out of her body and went into the doll on her desk. Now I had Bella's body because mine dyed and now Bella was in an old doll because let's face it she has all the charisma and grace of a goddamn fucking dead ass doll. But this meant I had bellas fucing stupid ass brain that failed psychics class two years in a row so im fuocked inn school now.

"You are so cute, Rebecca" Jacob said to me, because I'm not fucing bella anymore. I had taken bella's body in the ethereal struggle for life and that meant I was rightfully at the top of the fucking food chain.

"But my sword! It was broke in the fight!" I say. Then Angela step forward and tell me something.

"However to beat it, here is something! When I summoned the moon I made a new Katana. Take my Black Katane and use it's super power to fight the force" she say and then gtfo because Nobody wanted to fucking deal with the that shit of her and Tasnishashqna's dad being evil and crap.

"So Cocolove is evil we must kill that fucker" I said.

But then angela came "Chocolove you do not need to kill that bastard, we would are evil through blood?"

"No we must try to save daddy he is just confused!" Tanishashanqua say. She is so kind but I don't take that shit from no one so I smacked her getto ass face and she was all like "did u just fucing do that whore" and I was all like "fuck yeah you wanna go!?" and she pussied out. The ho.

"we are not worried you shouldn't worried about that" Edowerd say and we did not know why yet. He could tell us. He would tell us. "we must now fight esme, the wolves, and now chocolate love. These are three many [AN" see!? Instead of 2many I have 3many!] enemies to fight of!"

"Do not worry about him what we must worry about is the wolves. They are cuming to start the final battle vs the Collins" Jacub say. "But you can change life's tide like the waters of a waterfall can change the course of a farm" he also say.

"So if I direct the course of the farms I will be able to turn tide?" I say!? This was a chance!

"yes I believe so" bells say.

"bella I am sorry this happned we will find a way to get u back in ur uglyass body" I say and then she cryed a teardrop of joy becuz someone was nice to her in her fucking life.

"we will deal with this nonsense hell tomorrow" edoweord say and we break the group of me, bella, Alicia, tanishahsnqua, alec, jacub, edowerd, and angela [but not really she will probably turn evil later don't spoil it though].

It was time to eat and shit and go to bed though. So I did. Bella went to slep in alicia's dollhose.

"Tomorrow I will fucking handle this bullshit" I say and go to bed.


	35. MAY FOLLS

Chapter 35 – Working at McDonalds 

Today I woke up from my bed furiously. I used spellcheck on my paper so that when people like my teechors tried to make fun of it they would b wrong. And they are. And so it shall be!

"good morning Rebecca" doll bella not human bella said to me nicely. She is so nice ever sins she lost her boody bdecause she knows that I am trying hard to get it back! Thenshe made me EGGS

"work harder you bitch" I say to her and she do. She is like the wicked stepmother. Com to think of it yes that is exactly what she is aftr what she did to me. But that is another story. It was soething too terribul to write down or say out loud. I didn't want to think abut how she sent chardly to kill me. Charly was my friend until became my fiend due to bells's influx.

Then I realized I was so silly! We didn't have school today I laughed and sighed. It was Saturday which is a weekend day! Tomorrow would be Sunday! Then would come Monday the day we went back to school to graduate and enter the worl das adults. I am ready to be an adult.

Because it was not the weekstart I went to dairy queen to get siome ice creem because fuck u mainstream shits if you think ice cream is only eating at night. But no! I culdnt eat as much I wanted because bel;la's body was fucking fatass. Oh wait it was fat ass. Boys like fat ass so my ass aint gonna not stay fat you fuckers!

"Yo homie what's up?" sed Tanishahsqnua who works hard at derry queen when she is not at school or fighting evil with me. "what can I get for you?"

"I want a fucking mcflurry"

"okay just one moment that will be $600" she say.

"NO THAT'S TOO MUCH CASH" I say.

"too bad bitch were in a recession" she sed to me but no! I took the mcflurry out of that whore Tanishashanqua's hands and left the store. What a bitch trying to steal my hjard earned cash. This was the money from chadley's life insurance how DARE she try to steal it from me! What did she who think she be!? Then I saw Alicia drug deeling behind DQ so I went over to her to talk to her and show her light of god [AN: Rebecca stil worshops Judah from the bible not Judah chocolove you sick fuockers].

"hey becca what's good" she say. She looked fuckign gorgeous in her red lipstick red cocktail dress. She say that it helps her to get all of the boys like Serkades before I fucing killed him for being dead earlier last arc.

"not much" I sed sexily slurping my mcflurry. Unf I was so hot.

"Rebecca you don't do much. You should find a job. Try McDonalds down the street I think they are hiring!" she said fluently!

I went to McDonalds to go an get a job. "I NEED WORK" I said to the bartenders and they were all like "okay you are overkwalified but okay" and so now I was behind counters! I waited for my fiorst customer when I saw him I culdnt believe who it was!

"bella why are you working at Mickey D's?" asked Rosally! She had escapd from Hell! BUT HOW!?

"how be!?" I screemed at the top of my lungs! "I saw the molten sin drag you to hell, you cannot be!" I flummoxed!

"if you think that will stop me you have a lot of think to still do" she sad. "give me a goddamn double cheeseburger" say.

"that is money" I say.

"how about I fucing kill everyone here!?" she escalated!

"oh fuck that bullshit" I say and took my katan out and cut her gun in half but then she and I got into a martial arts routine and shit was flying everywhere the cops came to try and stop us but we wer moving at the speed of sound not quite light!

"THIS MOON POWERED KATAN BRINGS DEATH!" I screem and chop Rosalie's gun into half!

"you fool I am not even using one tent of my power" she say and then her eyes turned red! Sort of like she was vamping out except not! We fught some more, and I dodged her bullits so they blew up the cash registurd!

"goddamit you have to pay for that" I say!

"fuck you I'm bringing the cash to Esme!" she say and then enacted her assasinial duties and shot my manager. The bitch. I get my $$$ from him!

"Idiot, I did not even use my strength" she say. Her strengthened bullits were no match for me though! But then they wer! Oh no what do now!? Then rose left with the cash and McDonalds was fucing ruined.

"Rebecca you are fired for not stoping her it is your civic duty to protect people" my manager say in deathly breath.

"wait how the fuock do u know I am rebecac and not bella" I ask.

"oshit" he say and dyied in my arms, a lover I never got to have.

"Okay seriously fuck this shit" I angrily shoke and I left Mickey D's and went to find a new job becuz this one sucked donkey balls. Maybe I could teach at the indiend restraint where Jacub worked because at this rate forks is a crime zone that nobody shuld have to live in. Then it hit me like a semi! It was a semi actually but I am fine don't worry. As I flipped the biord to that fucing semi driver I had a thought and this thought was a good one!

I SHOULD BECOME A COP LIKE CHARDLEY BEFORE ME! I would take his mantle like the prodigigy I am and protect and serve all kinds! Except Mexicans I don't fucing like them. I ran off to the polise station with Jacub! THIS WAS MY CHANCE! 

* * *

AN: I m now repoening this sextion to commints. 

_"OMFG I can't believe Your writing skills! I like a good story Whether it's making fun of Bella or not I mean come on you are probably in 3rd or 4th grade I mean people like you shouldn't even be on this damn site. I know 4th graders that sound like Albert Einstein Compared to you. Get some brains and grow up. _  
_ -TheTruthDetecter"_

Im soree, how did the operashin to remove that **_flagpole_** from your ass go you shitbrick?


	36. IV - Saving Bella? !

AN: hahaha u fuckers srsly thugt that the old chaptr 35 was REEL u dumb shits! It was may fools like april fools only more secret! Stupid shits.

Chapter 35 – Saving Bella

Today I woke up from my bed furiously. I used spellcheck on my paper so that when people like my teechors tried to make fun of it they would b wrong. And they are. Otherwise I wuldnt have straight a's on all of my report cards you dumb shits!

"good morning Rebecca" doll bella [AN: not human bella] said to me nicely. She is so nice ever sins she lost her boody bdecause she knows that I am trying hard to get it back! Thenshe made me EGGS! Eggs are my fucking favorite breakfast fud. But then she burned them so you know what? Fuck that whore.

"work harder you bitch" I say to her and she do. She is like the wicked stepmother. Com to think of it yes that is exactly what she is aftr what she did to me. But that is another story. It was soething too terribul to write down or say out loud. I didn't want to think abut how she sent chardly to kill me. Charly was my friend until became my fiend due to bells's influx. [AN: see!? It is really bella who is the problem, not Rebecca! Rebecca is so nice to even consider helping that ritzy biotch!]

Then I realized I was so silly! We didn't have school today I laughed and sighed. It was Saturday which is a weekend day! Tomorrow would be Sunday! Then would come Monday the day we went back to school to graduate and enter the worl das adults. I am ready to be an adult.

Because it was not the weekstart I went to dairy queen to get siome ice creem because fuck u mainstream shits if you think ice cream is only eating at night. But no! I culdnt eat as much I wanted because bel;la's body was fucking fatass. Oh wait it was fat ass. Boys like fat ass so my ass aint gonna not stay fat you fuckers! Anyways I brought the doll bella with me because if she druve a car it wuld be some fucing weird ass chucky shit

"Rebecca you look sexy" sed jacub as he came over to me. Jacub was looking even hotter than normal he was weering a soot. Soots are so fucing hot on men aren't they. I just wantd to fuck him on the table in the dairy queen but im in public so wtf I wouldn't ever do that! Fuck u if you don't think girls get hornly too!

"thanks stud I think you are smexy" I say and curdled with him lovinglee. We went to the park to go and find a bench to make the fuck out on when I saw something! It was Alicia selling her new drug. It was ten time better than pot so good that it stopped being pot, it became bowl.

"Yo girl u wanna buy some bowl" Alicia offered. She is a function economy is this regard.

"No Alicia. You are wrong to pick this path in life" I say praying to my god Judah. She was so misled mayb I culd convert her back to normal one day.

"I need to afrod rent" she say because ever sins esme tried to kill every fuckign person at prom I burned the cullins hose down to kill esme but it didn't wrok. Even since the house was burned down we have all been living in an apartment. Tht was what we wer in last chapter you shit.

Suddenly an earthquick haped and Rossey climed up out of the crack in the ground! FUCK!

"you goddamn motherfucing cunt Imma fucing kill Rebecca" she say! Her hare was longer and her boobs bunced wildly because she had to eat her bra to not strave to deth in hell!

"wate she does not know that I am not bells!" jacub quiced silently to me! He was right!

"she is in Armenia" I say quckly and then rosalee come to me.

"I will protect you from that sitch, do no worry" she villanously say and then started to summon something! "because esme is too fucing week I WILL KILL REBECCA MYSELF!" then a satantic pentagram appeared on her fourhead and she glowed all evil and red and shit and summoned shit! It was 2 guys and French fucker!

"this is talsy, Hawko, and troy" she exposed wildly. Her hare went from blonde to beautiful fire red and her guns culd shoot fire I culd tell! "they will kill people Rebecca knows until she is ded!" then fuck rose because she flew off with satan's powers to Armena!

"sest un farse" the frenchy one sed! He had fucking nasty ass gross green skin he wasn't fucking hot at all. His skin was that way becuz he fuckign vomits all over himself the frunken shit. "por hitler nous allons twoer tous les dos" and then jacub stabed that mothafucker in the face and talsy took out a baguette and fucked with it and hacub stopped that frenchy.

"REBECCA GET DOWN" Alicia said and shot troy one two three for five six seven ayt nine tims and it was fucing gory. Then a tree fell on him! BUT HE GOT UP!

"we are imbucked with satan's blood you cannot defeat us!" they say except the freech one!

"NOOOO" I screamed! I was horrored by this situation! Then Edowerd appeared! And Tanishashqnua! And Angela too!

"I prithee protect thou life" EDowerd say! "BECAUSE I STILL LOVE THEE" and then edowerd went all claws and clawed the fucing shit out of Talsys bagette and destroyed her beray [AN: it's a Fench hat].

But troy stepped forward from his tree and it used vine whip to grab angela sort of like in hentai with the tentacles [AN: porn is wrong]. She yelled like a cat in heat! A female one!

"HELP ME!" she say!

"this is satan's wood it will fill you with his evil" Hawked say. "feel the evil overtake your daddy's blood girl". He was so evil! What a fucker you shuld go to his profile and spam hate messages. He is worse thana fucer he is a diseased excuse for an abortion!

"EVIL" angela say and then she was once again!

"fuck this shit" I waddled and then I took my new katana and slit troy's neck. His blood got all over my catholic schoolgirl miniskirt so I took off the miniskirt part and ran to my audi and got in it. Jacub and Alicia and tasnishashanqua did to. But not edowerd. He wuld have to fucing dye right here if he ever wanted judahs forgiveness or salvashing.


End file.
